


The Lake House

by merrick_ds



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrick_ds/pseuds/merrick_ds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basado en la película“The Lake House”. Jared es un doctor trabajando en Chicago, mudándose de la Casa del Lago, construida en vidrio. Jensen es un arquitecto y el nuevo propietario de la Casa del Lago. Ellos empezaron a hablar a través de cartas que ponen en la buzón de la casa. Muy pronto, descubrirán que la distancia entre ellos es medida en tiempo más que en kilómetros</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lake House](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30037) by Sanann. 



 

 

 

 

 

El final del invierno trae las inundaciones del deshielo y el engañoso clima a Chicago. El cielo se vuelve brillante y gris claro, susurrando libertad.

 

Febrero de 2009 tiene el aroma del comienzo de una nueva vida, limpia y fresca. Un leve aroma dulce esta en el aire, ocupando el espacio de la tierra hasta el cielo.

 

En alguna parte entre el cielo despejado y el azul del lago, la casa del lago sobresale, construida con paredes de vidrio, perdida del mundo y encontrada en la naturaleza.

 

El único ocupante de la Casa del Lago mira por la ventana, los ojos avellana llenos de un anhelo sin respuesta, las evidencias de la aparición de la primavera profundizando su tristeza y soledad.

 

Jared apartó la mirada suspirando y recogió sus maletas del suelo, cruzando la distancia a la puerta en unos cuantos pasos. Su perro siguió sus pasos y gimió cuando tocó la manija de la puerta, abriéndola.

 

Jared miró a Sadie, un poco irritado- “¿Vienes o no?”

 

Sadie le dirigió una mirada acusadora como respuesta, antes de camina por delante de él y salir de la casa.

 

 

 

\---------------*****---------------

 

 

 

Jared lanzó sus maletas en la parte trasera de su camioneta pickup y abrió una puerta para Sadie, la observó acomodarse en el asiento del pasajero antes de cerrar la puerta con firmeza. El fuerte ruido haciéndose eco en el pacifico espacio e insultando al silencio.

 

Jared caminó al buzón y dejó una carta para el siguiente inquilino, con movimientos precisos y rápidos.

 

Antes de ocupar el asiento del conductor, Jared se giró para dar una última mirada a la casa, los ojos pensativos; entonces, entró en la camioneta y se fue, intentando no mirar atrás, mientras las piedras de la carretera volaban debajo de las llantas.

 

 

 

\---------------*****---------------

 

 

 

La nieve había comenzado a derretirse en las aceras cuando la camioneta pickup de Jensen se detuvo frente a la Casa del Lago.

 

Jensen salió de la camioneta y respiró el aire fresco, sonriendo con satisfacción.

 

El cielo azul y el azul claro del lago parecían fundirse el uno en el otro, si no fuera por la casa del lago, única guardiana de los bordes entre el cielo y la tierra.

 

El tirón en el corazón de Jensen fue inesperado. Observar la casa del lago le traía fragmentos de una vieja vida que fueron barridos bajo la alfombra hace mucho tiempo. Ahora, la alfombra esta raída y los fragmentos estaban expuestos sin pudor.

 

Cuando Jensen se acercó, piensa que puede escuchar la risa de una mujer. Pero él ya no es un niño; sabía que su madre estaba en un sitio sin boleto de regreso.

 

Jensen sacudió la cabeza ligeramente en un intento de aclararse, dibujando una línea entre los fantasmas y los vivos.

 

Jensen caminó al interior de la casa, sus botas llenas de lodo dejando huellas de suciedad y miró a su alrededor, desarrollando un profundo reconocimiento de que deseaba que este lugar se convirtiera en su hogar de nuevo. Él podía manejar vivir con los fantasmas.

 

 

 

\---------------*****---------------

 

 

 

La camisa de Jared se aferraba a él; estaba sudado y ansioso. Con su abrigo en la mano, Jared subió corriendo las escaleras al hospital, de dos en dos, su respiración contenida.

 

Su primer día de trabajo y llegaba tarde. El tráfico en Chicago no era como en Wisconsin y tendría que haberlo visto venir.

 

Cuando llegó al escritorio de la recepción, detuvo sus pasos, el corazón latiendo contra su caja torácica, observó a una enfermera detrás del mostrador y abrió su boca para presentarse. Respirando con dificultad. Ella fue mucho más rápida.

 

-“Aquí tienes, llena esto”- dijo ausentemente, pasándole un formulario sin dirigir una mirada hacia él.

 

-“No”- negó con la cabeza para señalar el malentendido, pero ella no le estaba mirando. Frunció el ceño, líneas de preocupación cruzando su frente.

 

La mente de Jared le llevó de vuelta al pasado, al primer día en una escuela nueva, la ignorancia y burlas siguiéndole por su torpeza. _Buenos recuerdos_.

 

-"No soy... soy el Dr. Padalecki. Me dijeron que me repotara aquí"- murmuró Jared, ganándose una ceja arqueada y una mirada dudosa.

 

Jared enderezó los hombros, abarcando mas espacio que antes y dirigiendo a la enfermera una sonrisa falsa y educada, la mirada retadora.

 

Ella levantó el telefono para llamar a alguien, mirándole todo el tiempo y Jared resopló ante la estupidez de la situación. Se preguntó brevemente si aún había  una oportunidad para llegar a ser amigo de ella, considerando que estarían trabajando juntos.

 

En un intento de seguir su plan, Jared se frotó la parte de atras del cuello e intentó salir con algunas palabras amistosas, pero la enfermera bajó la cabeza y se ocupó con un montón de papeleo. Supuso que tendría que ganársela de la forma difícil.

 

En unos cuantos minutos, cuando Jared deliberada y lentamente inspeccionaba la pared, una joven doctora entró, con una calida sonrisa y ojos amables- "Por favor, puedes llamarme Anna"- Jared respiró y la siguió.

 

 

 

\---------------*****---------------

 

 

 

Supervisar la construcción de un nuevo complejo de casas no era el trabajo que Jensen soñó cuando escogió ser un arquitecto. Jensen apostaba que ningún estudiante de escuela media escribiría una tesis de planes a futuro sobre ser un supervisor de construcción. Jensen no lo hizo. Pero ese era su _'antes',_ su _'ahora'_ era sobre pagar cuentas e intentar perdonar a una persona con el fin de tragarse la amargura y seguir adelante.

 

Jensen podía vivir con su trabajo mientras tuviera tiempo de dibujar casas que nunca se construirían; casas que otras personas encontraban inusuales y poco prácticas. A Jensen le habían dado un montón de razones de por qué sus casas no eran bien recibidas: demasiado espacio y sin materiales locales, líneas inestables o no-convenientes-para diseños de vivienda. La principal razón seguía siendo la misma- ya a nadie le gusta vivir en la casa de sus sueños, no están diseñadas para la vida real.

 

Algunas veces, Jensen se preguntaba quién fue el anterior inquilino de la casa del lago. _¿Siguió sus sueños?_.

 

 

 

\---------------*****---------------

 

 

 

Jensen está en su nueva ubicación, tratando de poner todo en orden, observando a sus trabajadores. El sol estaba alto en el cielo y el tiempo se le escapaba entre los dedos. Los sonidos de la soldadura, perforación y esmeriles estaban ahogando los demás sonidos, reclamando el territorio.

 

Cuando Jensen escuchó su propio nombre, alzó de pronto la cabeza para encontrarse con su asistente, Alona, caminando hacia él sobre el suelo fangoso.

 

Alona es una joven, rubia, atractiva y usaba cada oportunidad para flirtear con él. Jensen planeaba invitarla a salir. Algún día lo hará.

 

Ahora, sin embargo, reprimió una risa al mirarla. Bonito abrigo y zapatos con tacón alto de aspecto elegante e impresionante, pero que no encajan en este lugar; ellos exigen al menos una carretera asfaltada. Él y sus hombres llevan botas, chaquetas a prueba de agua y cascos.

 

Jensen se detuvo y le dirigió una sonrisa fácil y brillante. Ella se lo compró.

 

-“Hey, Alona. Bonitos zapatos”- comentó Jensen mientras el trabajo a su alrededor conservaba los mismos sonidos frenéticos como fondo

 

-“¿Qué?”- casi gritó, fallando en parecer encantadora y confiada, luciendo un poco desesperada y miserable. Alona trató de no caerse, parándose torpemente, cuando sus tacones altos se hundieron en el suelo sucio.

 

Jensen se encogió de hombros ante la poca importancia de sus palabras y levantó la voz- “Mejor permanece en el tráiler. Es cómodo y agradable”- una oferta que permaneció en el aire sin respuesta cuando ella no se movió, mirándole tercamente y Jensen se quedó sin sugerencias, sin saber que más ofrecer, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

 

Jensen escogió poner fin a esta conversación y se giró para irse.

 

-“Compraste una casa, Jensen”- dijo con voz aguda. Es una declaración y hay una nota acusatoria en su tono que hizo que Jensen mirara hacia atrás, desconcertado, hasta que ella agregó- “Soy la última en saberlo”

 

Jensen no estaba seguro de por qué ese tipo de información era tan importante- “Creí que lo había mencionado”- respondió honestamente y empezando a caminar, él ya había perdido un par de minuto y se le estaba acabando el tiempo.

 

Alona siguió caminando- “Pero ¿Dónde?”

 

Se mantenían hablando en voz alta para ser escuchados. Y Jensen aún no entendía porque no podían discutir este tema más tarde.

 

La mirada de Jensen siguió a la grúa de construcción, observándola trabajar y respondió ausentemente- “Fuera de la ciudad, hasta la orilla”

 

-“¿Hasta la orilla? Solamente hay…”- se detuvo por un momento. Jensen siguió caminando y ella tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo- “¿Te refiere a esa cosa con alambiques? Está hecha de vidrio, Jensen. No hay privacidad”- su voz era persistente y perpleja, demandando una respuesta, pero Jensen no planeaba compartir sus razones.

 

En su lugar, Jensen se giro para mirarla e intentó suavizar su voz- “Alona, deberías conseguirte algunas botas”

 

Ella se sorprendió, pero no por mucho tiempo. su tono ligero fue aceptado como una burla. El rostro de Alona esbozó una sonrisa y Jensen sacudió la cabeza con asombro, alejándose.

 

 

 

\---------------*****---------------

 

 

 

Definitivamente era el primer día de Jared en una escuela nueva.

 

Solo había estado trabajando ahí por cuatro horas y esta era la tercera vez que conseguía perderse. Estaba contento de que todos los médicos y enfermeras fueran lo suficientemente pacientes para señalarle la dirección correcta, a veces incluso caminando con él, pero se preguntaba si ellos pensaban que tenían a un tonto en sus manos.

 

 

 

\---------------*****---------------

 

 

 

 

Jensen volvió a casa cuando ya estaba oscuro y las luces de las lámparas que colgaban en los árboles cerca de su casa eran una perfecta señal de ‘bienvenido a casa’.

 

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Jensen, se sentía bienvenido, a pesar de que solo era una casa.

 

Al darse cuenta que la bandera del buzón estaba levantada, Jensen frunció el ceño y se acercó. Sujetando un paquete de comida en una mano, recogió su correo.

 

Sorprendentemente, había una carta junto con las facturas que le esperaban. Era inesperado. Las palabras surcando el sobre, todas en una caligrafía suelta. _De Jared Padalecki para el siguiente inquilino._

 

-"Ahora ya se tu nombre"- dijoJensen en voz alta al propietario de las palabras.

 

Jared. El nombre dejó un sabor familiar en la lengua de Jensen. Cinco letras que pertenecían a alguien que amaba este lugar. Tal vez tanto como Jensen. _¿Seguiste tus sueños, Jared?_

 

Jensen abrió la carta solo después que se puso cómodo en una silla, con una cerveza en la mano. Las cajas que necesitaba desempacar estaban acusadoramente esparcidas alrededor de él.

_Estimado inquilino, bienvenido a su nuevo hogar. He solicitado un cambio de direccion en la oficina postal, pero ya sabes cuan azaroso puede ser. Así que si algo se cuela, ¿me harías el favor de reenviarlo a mi correo? Lo apreciaría. Mi nueva dirección está debajo. Gracias de antemano._

_PD.- Lo siento por las huellas en la entrada principal, estaban ahí cuando me mude. Lo mismo con la caja del ático._

 

 

La carta tenía más preguntas que respuestas, haciendo que Jensen se preguntara, _¿huellas de patas? Pero no habia huellas. De acuerdo, Jared, déjame revisar._

 

Cerveza en mano, Jensen salió y buscó en el pasillo hasta la puerta principal. No había huellas.

 

El siguiente movimiento- revisar el atico. Había solo polvo, sin señales de una caja.

 

La confusión se profundizaba a cada minuto. Los trozos de información nueva sobre el último inquilino estaban comenzando a dispersarse sin esperanza de ser recolectados.

_¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?_

\---------------*****---------------

Jared abrió la puerta y entró en su nuevo departamento. Sadie era la única dándole la bienvenida, saltando con entusiasmo.

 

-“Hey chica”- respondió Jared con cansancio. Inclinándose para rascarle detrás de las orejas- “¿Cómo estuvo tu día?”

 

Sadie ladró como respuesta, meneando la cola.

 

-“Si el mío también fue un asco”- Jared deseaba meterse en la cama, pero su perra necesitaba ser alimentada y su propio estomago gruñó en respuesta, demandando comida.

 

-“¿Crees que podemos ordenar pizza? Te encanta la pizza”- Jared miro a Sadie esperanzado. Ella no parecía convencida, pero de todos modos ladró acordando, teniendo compasión de él.

 

-“Buena chica”- murmuró Jared, sonriendo.

 

Más tarde, Sadie y él estaban en el sofá, observando televisión en silencio y el triste anhelo sin respuesta de Jared generosamente desapareció, pero sabía que la generosidad  no duraría mucho tiempo.

 

 

\---------------*****---------------

Jensen pasó su día libre limpiando la casa. Pensó que la casa del lago necesitaba una pequeña nota de agradecimiento de su parte, compartía una parte de su mente, seguía siendo la casa de sus sueños cuando otros edificios se habían convertido en prácticos bloques de varios pisos.

 

El clima era casi despejado; la nieve había desaparecido casi por completo, dando paso a que los arboles desnudos se esfuercen por emerger de nuevo a la vida, signo de una primavera temprana. La verja del sendero necesitaba una buena mano de pintura. La vieja pintura se caía y a Jensen no le gustaba la penosa sensación que la verja evocaba. Después de todo, era una parte de la casa de sus sueños.

 

Con un galón de pintura marrón a sus pies, Jensen estaba pintando la verja cuando un perro callejero salió de la nada, ladrando, corriendo sobre la pintura y dejando huellas de patas frescas.

 

Jensen se levantó corriendo tras el perro, pero las huellas en el sendero lo detuvieron en seco. Se quedo de pie, afectado, su mente añadiendo otro trozo de información confusa al misterioso Jared. _¿Quién eres?_

 

 

 

\---------------*****---------------

El día de San Valentín llegó como cualquier otro día. El día favorito para los vendedores de flores y chocolates.

 

Cuando estás enamorado, esperas que este día sea especial, pero nunca ocurre. Cuando estás solo, sólo pasas otro día de tu vida intentando no sentirte demasiado solo. Al final, para todos, se siente como cualquier otro día. Los milagros no ocurren. Al menos, a juzgar por la experiencia de Jared.

 

Jared compartía un almuerzo con su madre en la Plaza Daley. Las palomas dejaban que la gente ocupe el lugar que les pertenece, volando alrededor y manteniendo un ojo sobre su propiedad.

 

Jared hizo sándwiches de pavo, sabiendo lo mucho que su madre los ama, esperando que fueran la mitad de buenos de como eran los de su padre.

 

Se acompañaban en silencio y Sherry fue la primera en comenzar a hablar en voz baja, hablando de su vida y sus planes. La garganta de Jared se cerró, tragándose las emociones y solo asintió como respuesta. Era bueno, quería que su madre comenzara a pensar en su futuro. Ella merecía seguir adelante.

 

Jared apartó la mirada, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas y su mirada cayó sobre el libro en el interior de su bolsa abierta.

 

-“¿Qué es eso?”- sus dedos rozando las letras en la portada del libro- “¿Dostoievsky?”

 

Sherry sonrió, sus ojos suavizándose cuando miró directo hacia adelante, como si estuviera hablando con alguien en frente de ella- “Era de tu padre”- hizo una pausa, sus recuerdos llevándole lejos de Jared de nuevo.

 

La mano de Jared se estiró para cubrir la suya, dedos callosos contra una mano pequeña y suave, pidiéndole que se quedara, que volviera a la realidad.

 

-"Aún es duro, Jared, pero está mejorando"- ella dijo con ligereza, pero su dolor se cernió en el aire para alcanzarlo si quisiera- "cuando tu padre murió..."

 

Jared levantó la cabeza, buscando en el rostro de su madre cualquier señal de que pudiera venirse abajo, pero ella sonreía con esa sonrisa suave que aparecía siempre que hablaba de su padre- "... al sujetar sus libros siento que de alguna manera está conmigo. Sabiendo que una vez estuvo en las mismas páginas, leyendo las mismas palabras..."

 

Abruptamente, se escuchó el claxon de un autobús, rompiendo agresivamente la tranquilidad. Jared volteó la cabeza para observar, como si fuera en cámara lenta, al autobús golpear un auto, arrastrándolo. Un profundo chirrido como telón de fondo. Luego, todo se detuvo y se volvió extrañamente silencioso. Por un segundo, el mundo se congeló.

 

Lo primero que se escuchó fue a una mujer gritar- _"Llamen una ambulancia"_ \- enviando una sacudida a través del cuerpo de Jared. Empezó a correr hacia el accidente. El pánico electrificando el aire y todos moviéndose en una misma dirección.

 

Cuando Jared se acercó, pudo distinguir la forma de un hombre acostado en el suelo, inmóvil. Los instintos de Jared entraron en acción y llamó al 911 mientras corría para ayudar. Sus palabras cortas, indicando- "Necesitamos una ambulancia en la Plaza Daley. Un hombre fue atropellado por un autobús. Traigan un equipo EMT"

 

Jared se arrodilló en frente del hombre joven- "Señor. ¿Señor, puede escucharme?"- cuando Jared se inclinó para escuchar los latidos de su corazón, el hombre abrió sus ojos y Jared fue golpeado por su brillo. Parecía tan vivo.

 

-"Señor, la ayuda está en camino. Solo aguante, de acuerdo?"- Jared buscó sus ojos para obtener su consentimiento. _Necesitaba_ su consentimiento.

 

El hombre parpadeó hacia Jared, la desesperación y miedo en sus ojos, Jared tomó su mano, ofrenciendo consuelo a través de su toque, susurrando tranquilizador- "Estarás bien. Solo... solo aguanta"

 

Los brillantes ojos continuaron parpadeando a Jared y entonces, se detuvieron. Jared miró a los ojos vidriosos, vacios, sin respuesta y su corazón se saltó un latido. Pero sabía lo que debía hacer. Un instante después, Jared realizó CPR, respirando aire dentro de los pulmones del chico. _Este chico iba a vivir , joder._

_\---------------*****---------------_

Anna encontró a Jared, cuatro horas después, en la sala de descanso. Jared estaba sentado en la silla, con los hombros caídos y la mirada fija en los patrones de la pared.

 

Anna se sentó a su lado, estirando el brazo para acariciar su hombro- “Hey, escuché sobre la Plaza Daley”- su voz era suave y dulce, pero no podía vencer al silencio ensordecedor aullando en su interior.

 

Jared deseó responderle, pero su mente aún seguía ahí, en ese suelo, mirando esos brillantes ojos.

 

Ana continúo hablando, sin dejarle escapar de la conversación- “Los del EMT dijeron que peleaste duro por el chico”

 

Como respuesta, Jared dejó escapar algo parecido a un sonido ahogado- “Si, realmente me esforcé”- las palabras eran amargas y afiladas, cortando su garganta desde dentro.

 

La voz de Anna fue calmada y firme cuando habló- “Voy a decirte lo que le digo a todos los doctores jóvenes. Con la esperanza de que seas el primero en escuchar. En tu día libre, vete tan lejos de este lugar como puedas. Ve a un sitio donde te sientas más como tú mismo”

 

Jared dio un pequeño asentimiento, sin voltear a verle y se mantuvo en silencio. Pareció suficiente. Anna se levantó y se marchó, llevándose la única distracción de sus pensamientos.

 

Jared planeaba mantener la boca cerrada, evitar que las palabras salieran atropelladamente. No podía decirle lo mucho que deseaba que el chico viviera, no podía revelarle la verdad, que su padre murió en sus brazos igual que esto, hace menos de dos años, no podía decirle que este chico era su segunda oportunidad. No podía hacerle ver cuan brillantes eran los ojos del chico.

 

 

\---------------*****---------------

 

 

Solo había un lugar en la tierra que siempre conseguía que Jared se sintiera como él mismo.

 

Cuando Jared se acercó a la casa del lago, su corazón comenzó a calmarse y la punzante sensación en su interior se desvaneció como si nunca hubiese estado ahí. Se sentía como llegar a casa y Jared extrañaba este sitio más de lo que tenía derecho.

 

Los tres meses que pasó en la casa del lago, fue la única vez que se sintió más cerca de estar completo.

 

Saddie interrumpió sus pensamientos, ladrando felizmente y corriendo hacia la casa.

 

-“Hey, chica”- Jared se apresuró a ir tras ella. Su rostro aún llevaba líneas de tristeza, pero con la promesa de que no permanecerían mucho tiempo.

 

Jared se detuvo cuando notó la banderilla del buzón levantada. Miró a su alrededor, frunciendo el ceño, pero la casa parecía vacía y todo alrededor tenía un aire de abandono.

 

Jared encontró una carta en el buzón. Las palabras que cubrían el sobre eran ordenadas, dejando en verguenza a la caligrafia de Jared, _'Para Jared Padalecki, de Jensen Ackles'._

 

Jared entró en su auto, dándole a Sadie tiempo para tranquilizarse en el asiento del pasajero, antes de abrir la carta, su cabeza ocupada con pensamientos sobre el nuevo inquilino.

 

_Estimado Sr. Padalecki. Recibí su nota y me temo que debe haber algún tipo de malentendido. Hasta donde se, la casa del lago ha estado vacía durante algunos años. Tal vez su nota era para la casa Sandburg, siguiendo la costa, ya que nadie ha vivido en esta casa desde hace años. Sin embargo, me dejaste con curiosidad por las huellas. (15 de Febrero de 2008)._

 

Jared inspeccionó la carta, girándola en sus manos y buscando alguna pista que se pudiese haber perdido. No entendía que tipo de broma este chico, Jensen, estaba tratando de jugarle. No parecía como un chico que se hubiese vuelto loco u olvidado que año era y la única respuesta que se le ocurrió a Jared fue que el siguiente inquilino encontraba divertido a Jared sin siquiera conocerle. Desafortunadamente, no estaba de humor para bromas. En realidad, nunca lo estaba, no que pudiera recordar.

 

El enojo con un toque de ira se apoderó de sus emociones y Jared tomó la libreta de su mochila para escribir de nuevo.

 

_Estimado Sr. Ackles. Estoy muy familiarizado con la casa de campo Sandburg y puedo garantizarle que nunca he vivido ahí. Seré anticuado, pero no creo que una casa de campo deba ser mayor a 6000 pies cuadrados._

Jared dejó de escribir y dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. Jensen podía jugar cualquier juego que quiera, pero Jared no va a estar jugando solo.

 

_Así que, déjame intentarlo de nuevo. Viví en la casa del lago por unos meses, entonces tuve que mudarme. Ahora, vivo en el 1620 de Racine norte en Chicago. Te agradecería si reenviaras mi correo, si recibes alguno. Oh, por cierto, es 2009. Lo ha sido todo el año, pregunta a cualquiera (18 de Febrero de 2009)._

Ya estaba. Listo.

 

Jared dejó la carta en el buzón, levantando la bandera y se alejó. Su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente al momento que la casa del lago desapareció de su vista, pero Jared intentó no poner atención.

 

 

\---------------*****---------------

 

 

Jensen volvió a casa tarde, agotado y hambriento. A medida que se acercaba a su casa, registró la banderita del buzón levantada y una sensación familiar se extendió en su interior, calentándole.

 

Leyó primero la carta y solo después comenzó a prepararse la cena- sándwiches de pollo y cerveza- preguntándose qué clase de chico loco era Jared.

 

Días después, Jensen se encontró aún pensando en la última carta que dejaron en su buzón.

 

Jared le confundía y Jensen no lograba entender a este chico. Y no iba a fingir que no quería. _¿2009? ¿Qué quería decir con eso?_

 

 

\---------------*****---------------

 

 

Jensen se tomó el día libre y condujo al centro de Chicago. Los primeros días de Marzo habían arrasado con cualquier signo del invierno, llevándose el frio y la nieve, reemplazándolos por un clima seco y ventoso.

 

Jensen se encontraba en frente del gran edificio de oficinas, apoyado contra su camioneta, brazos cruzados, observando a las personas en trajes ir y venir a través de las puertas giratorias. Comparado con ellos envarado, concentrado y serio, Jensen lucía como un extranjero, llevando vaqueros y un anorak, relajado y suelto, la libertad rezumando en cada poro.

 

Cuando un hombre joven en traje salió y se detuvo, notando a Jensen, Jensen sonrió como respuesta, una pizca de incertidumbre persistiendo en la esquina de su boca. Dieron pasos lentos el uno hacia el otro y Jensen fue el primero en cruzar la distancia, dando a su hermano un firme abrazo, mientras Josh le sujetaba con fuerza.

 

Jensen se alejó y sonrió a su hermano mayor- “Te ves bien”

 

Jeff resopló-“Sólo soy dos años más viejo”

 

Jensen se encogió ante las palabras, inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo antes de encontrar los ojos de su hermano- “Si”

 

 

\---------------*****---------------

 

 

Más tarde, ocupaban un lado de la barra de un bar, el lugar era grande y concurrido, a pesar de que era miércoles.

 

Jensen escuchaba a su hermano, acariciando la jarra de cerveza en sus manos, sonriendo con suavidad mientras escuchaba las historias de su sobrino, preguntándose brevemente cuando se había convertido su hermano en el perfecto hombre de familia. Jensen pensó que había ocurrido en alguna parte entre tomarse un descanso de su familia y la constatación de que aún era parte de ella.

 

 

\---------------*****---------------

 

 

Josh se quedó sin historias y disfrutaron de un cómodo silencio, bebiendo un trago de sus cervezas, sin mirar a lo demás y sintiendo como su conexión era retomada justo donde la habían dejado hace dos años.

 

-“Entonces, ¿aún trabajas con nuestro viejo?”- preguntó Jensen, tratando de quitar cualquier indicio de desaprobación de su voz.

 

Su hermano le dirigió una mirada severa, señalando que había fallado en su intento- “La mejor práctica de arquitectura que pueda encontrar. ¿Qué tal tu nuevo trabajo?”

 

-“Riviera Estates. Supervisor”- respondió Jensen brevemente. Hacía demasiado calor y Jensen sintió las gotas de sudor rodando por su espalda, debajo de su camisa.

 

Ante la ceja arqueada de su hermano, Jensen asintió confirmando sus palabras y tomó un gran trago de cerveza- "El dinero es bueno"- ofreció como explicación.

 

Jensen sentía los ojos de Josh sobre él, indagando y pretendió no darse cuenta, mirando su tarro.

 

Cuando Josh llevó su tarro a chocar con el de Jensen- _me alegra que estés bien, hermanito-_ Jensen no pudo evitar que su rostro rompiera en una sonrisa.

 

 

 

\---------------*****---------------

 

 

Con un ligeramente arrugado papel en su mano, Jensen estaba de pie en frente de la construcción sin terminar, tres horas después, las calles estaban vacías al quedar la ciudad en silencio bajo las exigencias de una noche.

 

El agradable zumbido en su cabeza le impedía a Jensen entender por qué la dirección escrita en la carta- 1620 de Racine norte- encajaba con el edificio que claramente estaba en construcción y a meses antes de que sea terminado.

 

-“¿Estás seguro de que tenías que entregar tu carta _aquí_? Tal vez tienes la dirección equivocada”- gritó un Josh obviamente borracho, tratando de ponerse de pie a un lado de la carretera y fallando.

 

-“No puede ser”- murmuró Jensen para sí, su mente rehusándose a añadir más detalles a la enmarañada imagen de Jared Padalecki que se había representado en su cabeza.

 

 

\---------------*****---------------

 

 

Lo primero que Jensen hizo al volver a casa fue dejar una nota para Jared en el buzón. Alzando la banderita y dándole una larga mirada al buzón como si le estuviese escondiendo algunos secretos.

 

_Estimado Sr. Padalecki, fui al 1620 de Racine Norte y no hay ningún edificio ahí, solo un sitio en construcción. Por las fotografías luce agradable, pero no por otros siete meses. ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo? Tal vez tienes mal la dirección, porque noté que tenías mal la fecha también (3 de Marzo de 2008)._

Unos cuantos minutos después, Jensen se sorprendió parado en el mismo sitio, mirando fijamente el buzón, la boca de su estomago retorciéndose por la anticipación, de forma inesperada y sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, intentando quitarse esa sensación.

 

Mientras Jensen caminaba hacia la casa, sus fuertes pasos resonaron sin tacto en el silencio de la noche, el cuello de Jensen se tensó, conteniéndose de mirar atrás.

 

 

\---------------*****---------------

 

 

Jared regresó a la casa del lago a menos de una semana después de que se fue. Diciéndose a sí mismo que la razón de su rápido regreso era verificar si este chico, Jensen, accedió a reenviar su correo después de todo. No había ninguna sensación extraña en su interior que le continúe empujando hacia la casa.

 

Jared abrió el buzón, sacando la carta- sus manos torpes en los guantes que no se molestó en quitarse y apresurándose en leer la carta. Leyó cada palabra con cuidado, tratando de leer entre líneas, el ceño fruncido, cruzando su frente cuando terminó.

 

_Así que, ¿continuas insistiendo con 2008, Jensen? Huh. Me preguntó que hice en Marzo de 2008…_

 

 

\---------------*****---------------

 

 

Jared llegó a casa y pasó casi una hora buscando una fotografía que pudiera arrojar alguna luz sobre lo que hizo en marzo de hace un año.

 

Sadie ladró, exigiendo una explicación

 

-“Si, ya lo sé, chica. Estoy siendo estúpido y primero deberíamos comer”- murmuró Jared sin mirarla, revisando otro acervo de fotos- “pero es cuestión de principios”

 

Finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando y miró con diversión la fotografía de sus amigos y él teniendo una pelea con bolas de nieve.

 

-“Bueno, Jensen, espero que te guste el color rojo”- murmuró Jared cuando una idea se le ocurrió.

 

 

\---------------*****---------------

 

 

Dos días después, el final de la mañana encontró a Jensen sujetando una taza de café en las manos, cerrando los ojos involuntariamente.

 

Se acercó un poco más, para mirar por la ventana, sin poder evitar que una somnolienta sonrisa toque sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de la banderita del buzón levantada.

 

Jensen no perdió el tiempo en verificar si hay una carta.

De pie, en bata y pijama, los dedos de sus pies protectoramemte metidos en unas zapatillas de casa, sujetando la taza de café en su mano izquierda, Jensen abre el buzón para encontrar una carta junto con una sorpresa de Jared.

 

Jensen miró sin palabras la bufanda roja en su mano, parpadeando y preguntándose si era estúpido sentir esa calidez que se extiende dentro de él, debido a un tonto regalo de Jared. La carta en su manos solo profundizó el sentimiento, _“Vas a necesitar esto. No quiero que te enfermes._ _Espero disfrutes haciendo bolas de nieve en Marzo de 2008”_.

 

-“¿Bolas de nieve?”- Jensen frunció el ceño mirando al cielo azul claro.

 

 

\---------------*****---------------

 

 

Durante la noche, Jensen se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, disfrutando su bistec con su perro a sus pies, alimentado y adormilado.

 

La comida se derretía en la boca de Jensen y casi gimió con la boca llena, mirando a través de la ventana al oscuro azul del lago.

 

Los primeros copos blancos comenzaron a caer del cielo, flotando, pillándole con la guardia baja. Algunos besaban la ventana, derritiéndose, Jensen se levantó, observando incrédulo la nieve empezando a caer.

 

Jensen estornudó de forma audible y el perro levantó la cabeza, alerta para protegerle si lo necesitaba. Jensen miraba acusadoramente por la ventana, a los copos de nieve bailando en el aire, antes de colocar la bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello.

 

 

\---------------*****---------------

 

 

A la mañana siguiente, Jensen llevaba puestos sus calcetines azules de lana antes de dar un paso en la nieve blanca junto con el perro, temblando ligeramente. Jensen tiró de su albornoz, cerrándolo con fuerza, tratando de agarrar el buzón. Dejó la carta en su interior, levantando la banderita y se apresuró a volver a la casa.

 

Jensen estaba en su camino a la puerta principal cuando escuchó el sonido de la banderita siendo bajada. Jensen se dio la vuelta, frunciendo el ceño y paso una manos sobre su rostro cuando se dio cuenta que la banderita había cambiado de lugar.

 

 

\---------------*****---------------

 

 

 

 

Jared salió de la camioneta, levando el rostro y cerrando los ojos, disfrutando los rayos del sol sobre su piel.

 

Sadie ladró, corriendo, persiguiendo objetos invisibles.

 

La banderita del buzón estaba levantada y Jared camino hacia él, los movimientos rápidos y cautelosos. Tenía el presentimiento de que la carta de Jensen estaba esperando a que él la leyera, pero aún así, eso le revolvió el estomago, nada de nervios o miedo, era más como anticipación y firmeza de que le esperaba para sobresaltarle.

 

Solo había cuatro palabras escritas en el papel, esperando pacientemente por Jared, _“¿Esto puede estar pasando?”_

Jared sostuvo la carta en su mano, una sonrisa suave en el rostro cuando las palabras de Jensen coincidieron con sus pensamientos. Ahora que Jensen estaba en la misma página, Jared dejó escapar un suspiro, todo empezaba a sentirse bien. Jared sacó una pluma del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y escribió en el otro lado de la carta la única respuesta que podía dar.

 

 

\---------------*****---------------

 

 

Jensen corrió hacia el buzón, la nieve deslizándose en sus zapatillas, su perro siguiéndole y ladrando feliz. Abrió el buzón y miró fijamente la carta en su interior con incredulidad, no necesitó recoger la carta para leer las palabras, tinta negra sobre papel blanco, _“¿Por qué no?”_

Jensen reconoció la escritura de Jared y miró a su alrededor, su estomago se tensó ante la posibilidad de ver a Jared.

 

El silencio cayó alrededor de él; incluso el perro permaneció en silencio, mirándole con expectación y la mirada de Jensen regresó al buzón- su única conexión con Jared.

 

Jensen no perdió tiempo en correr a la casa y regresar con una libreta y pluma, su corazón latiendo violentamente contra su caja torácica, rezando porque Jared permaneciera justo donde estaba, sin importar que lugar fuera.

 

Jensen escribió tres palabras que continuaban perforando su cráneo y puso la nota en el buzón, alzó la banderita y mantuvo los ojos bien abiertos, alertas, listo para notar cualquier cambio.

 

 

\---------------*****---------------

 

 

Jared observó la banderita del buzón bajar y – después de unos minutos- subir, lentamente estiró la mano para abrir el buzón y encontró la nota de Jensen.

 

 _“¿Dónde estás?”,_ Jared leyó con el ceño fruncido y miró a su alrededor. El sol seguía brillando a través de los árboles, calentando la tierra. El lago resplandecía a la luz del sol, cristalino y cegador.

 

-“¿Dónde estoy?”- murmuró Jared al buzón y se dio la vuelta, buscando en su mente indicaciones del sitio.

 

Jared utilizó la nota de Jensen para escribir su respuesta y la dejó en el buzón, alzando la bandera y siguió esperando.

 

 

\---------------*****---------------

 

 

Con impaciencia, Jensen sacó la nota y leyó en voz alta, _“Chicago. En la casa del lago. ¿Dónde estás?”_

Jensen se dio la vuelta, buscando con la mirada y gritó- “Estoy aquí. En la casa del lago. ¿ _Tú_ , dónde estás?”- la confusión matizando su voz y Jensen se desplazó de un pie al otro, congelándose, mirando en la distancia, esperando una respuesta.

 

La mirada desilusionada de Jensen se posó sobre el buzón y escribió otra nota, alzando la bandera. Sopló en sus manos, intentando calentarlas, temblando y echando miradas al buzón todo el tiempo.

 

 

\---------------*****---------------

 

 

 Jared sacó la carta y leyó cada palabra con cuidado, _“Esto es una locura, pero déjame ver si lo entiendo. Vives en 2009 y yo vivo en 2008, ambos estamos de pie en frente del buzón, intercambiando estas notas”_ , Jared asintió en respuesta, a pesar de que Jensen no tenía oportunidad de apreciar el gesto.

 

-“Exactamente”- Jared escribió sin pensarlo demasiado, apresurándose por confirmar el hecho a Jensen y levantó la banderita.

 

 

\---------------*****---------------

 

 

Jensen leyó la carta y por un momento, considero no responder. Era increíble escribir a algún chico del futuro, pero si fuera honesto, ese no era el punto.

 

La verdadera razón detrás de la necesidad de detener la correspondencia era que toda esta locura no debería sentirse tan bien. Le asustaba lo bien que se sentía.

 

 _“¿Quién eres, Jared?”_ , Jensen dejó la carta antes de que sus instintos le patearan y se retire. Dio un paso atrás, alejándose de la tentación y apartó la mirada, apretando el cinturón de su albornoz, sumido en sus pensamientos.

El perro se acercó y acarició su palma con la nariz hasta que cedió y comenzó a rascarle detrás de las orejas. Inesperadamente, el gesto le tranquilizó y Jensen dejó escapar un suspiro observando la bandera

 

 

\---------------*****---------------

 

 

Jared recibió la carta y se quedó ahí, pensando en su respuesta, las líneas de preocupación surcando su frente. Repentinamente, el aire se sentía cargado de emociones sin respuesta y Jared se preguntó si Jensen se sentía de la misma forma, a pesar del año que los separaba.

 

Tomó la pluma y escribió, _“No lo sé. Tal vez fui enviado para salvarte, Sarah Connor”_

 

 

\---------------*****---------------

 

 

Jensen soltó una carcajada, leyendo la carta.

 

-“Idiota”- susurró suavemente a la carta. Las palabras de Jared desaparecieron la tensión y cualquier señal de duda, estabilizando la respiración de Jensen.

 

 _“¿Qué haces para vivir, Jared?”_ , la sonrisa de Jensen parecía una respuesta permanente a cada carta de Jared.

 

 

\---------------*****---------------

 

 

Las cartas continuaban yendo y viniendo, ellos no se detenían a pensar, sujetándose a cada carta, aferrándose a cada pieza de información, hambrientos por saber más.

 

 _“Soy un doctor. Intentó arreglar las cosas, ayudar a la gente. ¿Y tú?”_ , los dedos de Jared se apretaron alrededor de la banderilla, como si de alguna manera lo acercara, anticipando el momento en que bajaran la banderita.

 

 

\---------------*****---------------

 

 

 _“Soy un arquitecto_ _. Me gusta construir._ _Algunas veces, creó que es la mejor cosa en mi vida. Incluso si mi trabajo no es el que soñaba, me permite estar aquí, en este sitio. Por ahora, es suficiente ¿sabes?”_ , los dedos de Jensen permanecieron en el papel antes de ponerlo en el interior del buzón.

Cuando su mano alcanzó la banderita para levantarla, se detuvo. Los dedos de Jensen rozaron la banderita y luego se cierran a su alrededor. Jensen miró su mano, sorprendido, había sentido algo. Lentamente movió la banderita, recobrando el aliento.

 

 

\---------------*****---------------

 

 

La mano de Jared se estremeció ligeramente cuando la banderilla se movió bajo sus dedos. Hubo algo… algo a lo que no pudo ponerle nombre, solo sabe que estaba ahí, la extraña sensación que mandó una calidez por su cuerpo y entrecortó su respiración.

Jared leyó la carta, sujetándola con la mano izquierda- la derecha nunca soltó la banderita- y las últimas palabras de Jensen no dejaron lugar para ninguna otra respuesta, _“LO SÉ”_

\---------------*****---------------

 

Las dos palabras escritas con mayúsculas, establecieron algún silencioso acuerdo entre ellos y Jensen se relajó, la tensión alejándose y dejando como reemplazo el firme conocimiento de esta cosa entre ellos, dándole un respiro a su conversación y prometiendo nuevas.

 

Jensen escribió una última nota, _“Tengo que irme. Espero que estés aquí mañana”_

 

La media pregunta colgó en el aire, seguida de un cómodo silencio, sin dejar dudas, como si fuera el principio de algo que era aceptado por ambos sin necesidad de decirlo en voz alta.

 

Jensen esperó una respuesta de Jared antes de alejarse, _“Lo prometo. PD. Espero te haya gustado la bufanda”_

 

El perro fue el único testigo de la cegadora sonrisa de Jensen.

 

 

\---------------*****---------------

 

 

Al día siguiente, cuando Jensen revisó el buzón por tercera vez al medio día- Domingo era el día libre de Jared y Jensen pensó que tenía razones suficientes para dejar que una esperanza controlara sus acciones- sin encontrar nada, se obligó a permanecer en casa y dejar de imaginarse que la banderita estaba levantada.

 

Jensen hizo un muy buen trabajo quedándose en casa, ocupándose en esbozar una casa, con los rallos del sol entrando por la ventana y permitiendo que las motas de la luz del sol bailaran sobre la pintura, hasta que su perro comenzó a lloriquear y jalar los cordones de sus zapatos deportivos.

 

-“¿Qué?”- preguntó Jensen distraído, quitando la mano de su dibujo y rascándole detrás de las orejas, sin apartar los ojos de su nuevo proyecto.

 

Obviamente, no fue suficiente atención para ella, mientras ladraba y continuaba jalando sus cordones. Jensen recibió el mensaje y se volvió hacia ella.

 

-“¿Quieres salir?”- recibió un ladrido de afirmación del perro, Jensen dejó su silla, tomando un lápiz a ciegas en el camino y la siguió, cerrando la cremallera de su sudadera con capucha.

 

Afuera, el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, brillando en un intento de calentar el suelo frío, casi deslumbrante y Jensen uso su mano derecha para proteger sus ojos, moviéndose hacia el buzón. El buzón estaba bañado en la luz del sol con la banderita orgullosamente levantada.

 

Jensen sonrió y se inclino para revolver el pelo del perro- “Buena chica. Tú y yo le extrañábamos ¿eh?”

 

El perro ladró acordando y Jensen sonrió en respuesta, abriendo el buzón, sacó la carta de Jared y leyó, _“De acuerdo, conduje todo el camino hasta aquí. Me debes una. Ahora, vamos, ¡entretenme!”_

Jensen rió y miró al perro- “No lo quiere admitir, pero el pobre no puede vivir sin nosotros”

 

 

\---------------*****---------------

 

 

Jared estaba de pie, las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo marrón y miró alrededor, esperando una respuesta de Jensen.

 

Sadie ladró felizmente cazando mariposas, las orejas levantadas.

 

La banderita del buzón hizo un sonido de roce cuando se levantó y la sonrisa de Jared apareció instantáneamente, _“Hombre, a mi perro le gustas. ¿Qué locura es esa?”_

 

Jared respondió inmediatamente, sonriendo con algo de suficiencia, _“¿Si? Tu perro tiene buen gusto. ¿Chico o chica?”_

_“Chica. Pastor alemán. Grandes ojos cafés, sabelotodo. La que salió de la nada y dejo las huellas de patas en el camino a la puerta. La llamo ‘chica”_

 

Jared bajo la mirada con recelo a una aparentemente inocente Sadie y sacudió la cabeza asombrado, aceptando el hecho como otra adición a la parte de su vida que había nombrado ‘Jensen y yo’, _“Bueno, yo la llamo Sadie. Tenemos el mismo perro, hombre”_

\---------------*****---------------

 

 

 _“¿Cómo puede ser posible?”_ , Jensen volvió su mirada al perro acostado tranquilamente a sus pies y disfrutando del sol, la llamó por el nombre, el sonido haciéndose eco en el silencio. En respuesta, _definitivamente_ Sadie inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

 

 

\---------------*****---------------

 

 

 _“Tan posible como que te escribo, Jensen”_ , Jared consideró sus palabras por un momento y luego añadió suspirando alegremente, _“Aparentemente, soy el inteligente en nuestra relación”_

 

Pasaron dos horas sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta.

 

 

\---------------*****---------------

 

 

Jensen pasó el día probando a los nuevos trabajadores que un jefe joven no significaba poco profesional y que la combinación de conocimiento, cortesía y firmeza funcionaban, se sentía cansado hasta los huesos, añorando una sola cosa- estirar sus piernas en el sofá y averiguar cómo estuvo el día de Jared.

 

Jensen tomó una cerveza del refrigerador y suspiró contento cuando vio los restos de la pizza. Sadie ladró con desaprobación y Jensen le aseguró- “No te preocupes, es solo para mí. Tu comida es mucho más saludable, créeme”

 

Jensen llenó el cuenco del perro y puso la pizza en el microondas, apoyándose contra la encimera de la cocina, las piernas cruzadas y bebiendo su cerveza.

 

Después de terminar la pizza, carta en mano, Jensen olvido todo sobre su cansancio mientras leía las palabras de Jared, _“Estoy agotado. Quería conducir hasta aquí y escribirte algo interesante y divertido. Y ahora no puedo ni recordar que era lo que tenía en mente. Espero que hayas tenido un mejor día. Cuéntame cómo estuvo”_

Eso sorprendió a Jensen. Lo que no hablaban. Un año que nunca mencionaban. Pero que estaba ahí.

 

Jensen deseo que fuera diferente. Sería más fácil reunirse con Jared en algún bar tranquilo después de un día duro, sentados juntos, bebiendo lentamente unas cervezas y mirando la televisión por encima de la barra. Solo salir a charla por un rato y pasar algún tiempo sin intentar poner en palabras lo que había dentro de ellos.

 

En cambio, dejo escapar un suspiro en la frialdad de su habitación que ahuyentó todos los pensamientos inútiles.

 

Jensen tomó una pluma, buscando en su mente algunas palabras que animaran a Jared, _“Mi día fue ‘dulce’. Al parecer mis trabajadores creen que soy un mocoso malcriado que vino a arruinar su trabajo”_ , Jensen hizo una pausa de un segundo y sonriendo para sí, _“Si, ya sé que dijiste que necesito ganarme su confianza. Pero algunas veces me encantaría jugarle una broma a un viejo que me vuelve loco. A ver si les gusta. Sería más sencillo si pudieras estar aquí para respaldarme, hombre. Pero…”_ , la voz de Jensen se apagó cuando sintió el cambio de humor. Su objetivo era hacer sentir mejor a Jared, no peor, _“… de acuerdo, tío, dime alguna de tus brillantes ideas”_

 

 

\---------------*****---------------

 

 

Jared condujo su auto por la autopista con las ventanas abiertas, el viento revolvía su cabello y con una sonrisa en los labios. Cuando le dio un vistazo al asiento del pasajero, por un momento, se imaginó a Jensen sentado ahí y rápidamente apartó la mirada, los ojos fijos firmemente en la carretera. Prefería evadir esos pensamientos. No se sentía seguro.

 

 

\---------------*****---------------

 

 

Jared sujetó la carta de Jensen y considero su respuesta, mordiéndose los labios, metido en sus pensamientos mientras sus dedos trazaban a ciegas cada palabra escrita.

 

Arrugó la nariz antes de escribir cada idea, con ojos brillantes, _“De acuerdo, Jensen. ¿Qué tal si coses las piernas de sus pantalones juntas? O puedes pegar sus instrumentos. Si es demasiado, podrías empezar con esconderle su casco primero. Luego, si no retrocede, podemos salir con cosas más creativas”_

 

Jared nunca fue de gastar bromas o hacer equipo contra alguien, pero era Jensen. Jensen cambiaba las cosas.


	2. Chapter 2

Los días de trabajo de Jensen se convirtieron en sus días de Universidad, mientras Jared se volvía más creativo con cada día que pasaba y las bromas contra el pobre hombre no paraban. Cada broma era compartida con Jared a detalle, riendo a carcajadas juntos a pesar del año que les separaba – hasta que Jensen entró en su tráiler y encontró cada uno de sus objetos pegados con cinta, incluyendo la silla favorita de Alona y su precioso ficus.

 

Cuando Alona apareció un minuto después, con un pay fresco y café para Jensen en las manos y lo atrapó intentando quitar la cinta adhesiva de su querida planta, ella solo se quedo ahí de pie, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

 

Jensen no pudo pensar en una explicación decente y en su lugar, la invitó a cenar el sábado por la noche.

 

 

 

\---------------*****---------------

 

 

 

Cada sábado por la mañana comenzaba igual para Jared y Jensen, recogiendo café y sándwiches, antes de que se acomodaran para hablar.

 

Siempre tenían algo de que hablar. Se conocían mejor que nadie, pero había algo que necesitaba ser dicho, cosas que necesitaban compartir. Y nunca era suficiente.

 

Jensen se mordió el labio antes de escribir, _“Creo que tengo una cita esta noche”_. Su corazón latía sorprendentemente rápido anticipando la respuesta de Jared.

 

 

 

\---------------*****---------------

 

 

 

A Jared no le agradó la forma en que su respiración se dificultó y algo se oprimió en su corazón, _“¿Quién es la afortunada”_ , centró su mirada en la banderita preguntándose si deseaba saber a respuesta.

 

 

 

\---------------*****---------------

 

 

 

 _"Mi asistente Alona. Te hable de ella. No planeaba  invitarla, solo pasó",_ laspalabras salieron de la boca de Jensen directo al papel sin pensarlo y todo parecía mal.

_\---------------*****---------------_

Jaredleyóla nota, una amarga sonrisa curvando sus labios. Dolía y no debería. Era la primera vez que no sabía que decirle a Jensen. La primera vez que no se trataba de ellos, si no de otra persona del mundo exterior.

 

Las palabras no llegaban y Jared miró aturdido al buzón como si pudiese darle una respuesta.

 

 

 

\---------------*****---------------

 

 

 

La banderita no se movió y Jensen no pudo esperar más tiempo. Había una sensación inquietante en la boca de su estomago, advirtiéndole que todo estaba mal. Se apresuró a escribir otra nota, _“Es solo una cita con una amiga”_

 

Jensen secó sus palmas sudadas en sus vaqueros, su mente centrada solo en conseguir una respuesta de Jared, los ojos preocupados, sin apartarse de la banderita.

 

 

 

\---------------*****---------------

 

 

 

Eso no debería ser tan satisfactorio, pero lo era. La idea de que Jensen no fuera una cita no debería ser reconfortante y agradable, pero se sentía bien y Jared no quiso mentirse a sí mismo. Esta _cosa_ entre ellos era real y mutua, lo que fuera que sea.

 

Sintiendo su cabeza más ligera, Jared escribió, _“Dime ¿cómo se siente estar ahí, en la Casa del Lago, un año atrás?”_ el propósito de la pregunta era esconder el mareo que le causó la respuesta de Jensen. Pero cada palabra era como una perla ensartada en un collar que decía _gracias-por-escogerme-por-encima-de-tu-cita._

 

 

 

\---------------*****---------------

 

 

 

El rostro de Jensen se iluminó con una sonrisa mientras leía la carta de Jared. Estaban bien. Volvían a ser Jensen/Jared.

 

 

 

\---------------*****---------------

 

 

 

Un día Jared recibió una carta de Jensen preguntando, _“¿Dónde estabas y que hacías en mi época?”_ Jared respondió sin pensarlo mucho, _“Hace un año, trabajaba como interno en Madison. Pero si quieres saber si estuve en Chicago antes, entonces la respuesta es si. Algunos amigos estaban viviendo aquí”_

 

 

 

\---------------*****---------------

 

 

 

Jensen entró al hospital en Madison a las 7:00 pm, las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, los ojos buscando a cualquier chico que se viera amigable y pareciera un amante de los perros.

 

-“Señor ¿puedo ayudarle?”- le preguntó la joven enfermera que sujetaba un portapapeles, cuando no encontró a nadie que luciera como Jared y comenzaba a parecer desesperado.

 

Jensen le dirigió una sonrisa de alivio como respuesta- “Estoy buscando a mi amigo. Le llamé antes y confirmó que trabajaba como interno aquí”

 

-“Jared”- la cabeza de Jensen se movió con brusquedad al escuchar una voz femenina gritando el nombre de _su_ Jared.

 

Una chica menuda con grandes ojos azules y largo cabello oscuro caminaba hacía un chico alto que Jensen no había visto antes. Jensen se olvidó de la enfermera mientras observaba al chico y a la chica compartir un beso antes de que el chico se alejara para ponerse a su lado suavemente, hablándole en voz baja.

 

-“Nunca mencionaste que fueras tan alto”- murmuró Jensen, sin pensarlo, los ojos fijos en Jared, registrando cada línea en su rostro.

 

-“¿Señor, está bien?”- Jensen frunció el ceño, interrumpido y volteó la cabeza para mirar a la ligeramente preocupada enfermera.

 

Con una educada sonrisa en el rostro, Jensen busco en su mente las palabras que la hicieran marcharse, pero su cerebro estaba centrado únicamente en Jared a solo cinco pasos de él y no podía ordenar sus pensamientos.

 

En su lugar, Jensen le dirigió una amplia sonrisa esperando que eclipsara el sin sentido de sus palabras- “Si, estoy bien, gracias. Voy a llamarle y le esperaré allí”- con la sonrisa tranquilizadora firmemente en su sitio, señaló a un banco azul de la sala de espera que le serviría muy bien mientras Jared y la chica estuviesen de pie detrás de este.

 

Sus pasos fueron silenciosos, intentando no llamar la atención, lanzando rápidas miradas a Jared. Jensen se movió para ocupar el banco, tratando de mantener el audible latido de su corazón bajo control.

 

Jensen tomó su lugar, girando ligeramente la cabeza para poder mirar a la pareja detrás de él sin que se delatara. Jensen no sintió ni un poco de vergüenza mientras intentaba escuchar cada fragmento de información que le proporcionaran.

 

Cinco minutos después, Jensen tenía un pequeño rompecabezas con los detalles que había escuchado disimuladamente. El nombre de la chica era Alexis y podría ser la novia de Jared- Jensen no se sentía cómodo con esa definición- pero no parecía que vivieran juntos. Ahora, estaban discutiendo sobre alguna fiesta de un amigo a la que Jared no quería asistir y Alexis insistía en que ellos vayan.

 

Jensen se removió en su asiento, enojado con la chica, preguntándose cuando Jared se plantaría y le diría firmemente ‘no’.

 

-“Ella puede ir sola”- Jensen apartó la mirada, susurrando audiblemente en un intento de apoyar a Jared antes de que se diera cuenta y cerrara la boca.

 

Sintiendo una intensa mirada sobre su piel, Jensen lentamente levantó la mirada y se sorprendió. Jared estaba mirando directamente hacia él. Los ojos avellanas de Jared le perforaban y la respiración de Jensen se dificultó. Jensen quiso apartar la mirada, pero no podía, la mirada de Jared le clavaba en el sitio. Los dedos de Jensen se clavaron en el apoyabrazos de plástico, tratando de aferrarse a algo, con los nudillos blancos.

 

Jared no se movió, solo continuó observando a Jensen como si tratara de descubrir algo y Jensen permaneció muy quieto.

 

Cuando la boca de Jensen se secó, se lamio los labios sintiéndose nervioso y mareado. El momento pareció eterno y no estaba seguro de que quisiera que termine. Comenzaba a desarrollar una adicción a ser el centro de atención de Jared.

 

Jared dio un paso hacia él como si no fuera consciente de lo que está haciendo y el corazón de Jensen se volvió loco, latiendo violentamente.

 

Entonces, ahí estaba la mano de _ella_ , en la muñeca de Jared – Jensen observó entre una bruma como los dedos se curvaban sobre la piel de Jared, reclamando, dibujando una línea entre _ellos_ y Jensen – tirando de Jared hacia ella.

 

Al momento que Jared apartó los ojos de Jensen, volviéndose hacia ella, Jensen se levantó, desapareciendo por la salida y sin mirar atrás.

 

 

 

\---------------*****---------------

 

 

 

  
 

 

 

 

Jensen caminaba por la calle, sin fijarse en la dirección, intentando aclarar su mente. El enojo y la desilusión se mezclaban en su cabeza, nublando sus pensamientos.

 

Si fuera honesto consigo mismo, no sabe que esperaba. Pensó que vería a Jared y tendrían la misma conexión que compartía con Jared-de-un-año-después. No tenía un plan, estaba seguro de que todo iría sin problemas al minuto de conocerse. Y ni en sus sueños se imaginó que Jared estuviera con alguien.

 

Y la verdad sea dicha, ellos nunca hablaron sobre _ellos_. Todo había sido mutuo y aceptado, sin preguntas o definiciones. Eran amigos, eran cercanos y Jensen sabía que ambos querían más.

 

Jensen quería ser tan cercano a Jared como fuera posible y estaba consciente que iba más allá de una amistad.

 

Jensen nunca tuvo ese tipo de pensamientos sobre otro hombre antes, pero no se trataba de elegir un sexo. Jensen elegía a Jared.

 

 

 

\---------------*****---------------

 

 

 

Más tarde esa noche, Jensen estaba de pie frente al buzón, el rostro levantado contra el suave viento de primavera, dos cartas en su mano.

 

La primera era escrita en una letra pequeña y clara, el tema había ganado por encima de muchos otros, después de considerarlo cuidadosamente, _“Hey, tío. Creo que pudiste advertirme acerca de que los Mavericks perdieron el campeonato. Perdí 50 dolares”_

 

La segunda era corta. Solo dos palabras, escritas en letras mayúsculas que continuaban dando vueltas en la mente de Jensen, _“TE CONOCÍ”_

 

Mantuvo la vista al frente, la mirada fija al frente cuando su mano lentamente colocó la primera carta en el buzón.

 

 

 

\---------------*****---------------

 

 

  
 

 

 

Un año aparte, Jared se quedó dormido. Los ojos cerrados, sin estar completamente dormido, tuvo un extraño medio-sueño que llegó a su mente como un fragmento perdido de memoria.

_***  Jared estaba de pie con Alexis, en el pasillo del hospital, hablando sobre la fiesta de los amigos de ella. Era como estar teniendo un deja vu. Jared recordaba ese día, demonios, recordaba incluso los detalles de su plática._

_Pero luego, un chico apareció en frente de él. “Jared”_

_El rostro del chico era borroso y sin importar cuánto esfuerzo pusiera Jared en reconocerle, concentrándose mucho en mirarle, Jared no podía ver a través de la neblina. Los instintos de Jared le dijeron que se trataba de Jensen, el sentimiento revoloteando en su interior y Jared tuvo que estar de acuerdo, no tenía duda sobre eso. De alguna manera, lo sabía._

_Alejó sus manos de Alexis, le escuchó decir algo, sin ser capaz de ponerle atención, Jared se acercó a Jensen, con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_-“Hey”- dijo con suavidad, mirando a Jensen a través de su flequillo, colocando sus manos en sus bolsillos cuando no pensó que pudiera contenerse de abrazar al chico- “Deberías haber venido antes”   ***_

 

 

 

\---------------*****---------------

 

 

 

A las 6:00 am, la alarma del reloj chilló. Jared odió el sonido, pero era la única garantía de que estaba despierto. Jared estuvo tentado por diez segundos a golpear el botón de repetición, pero salió de la cama, gruñendo.

 

Se fue a la ducha y luego bebió café para desayunar, llenando el cuenco de Sadie en el camino.

 

Quince minutos después, Jared estaba en el tren, ocupando el asiento de la ventana, adormilado miró los edificios pasando a través de la ventana.

 

El repentino recuerdo de su sueño lo despertó más rápido que un disparo y Jared se enderezó en su asiento cuando cada detalle apareció en su cabeza, formando un completo rompecabezas.

 

Jared frunció el ceño, la confusión coloreando sus facciones, lanzando su mirada hacia abajo mientras su mente estaba atorada en no encontrar ninguna explicación decente para nada de esto.

 

Entonces, recordó la voz y la burbuja de felicidad en la que fue absorbido en el momento que vio al chico. Y todo volvió, el torbellino de emociones que borró todas las preocupaciones y le hacía sentir mareado al darse cuenta de ello.

 

Cuando Jared movió sus ojos a la ventana - sin permitir que nadie se testigo de la desnudez de los sentimientos que el recuerdo evocó - con los ojos brillantes, una palabra se deslizó a través de sus labios en un susurro- “Jensen”

 

 

 

\---------------*****---------------

 

 

 

Jared visitó a su madre el viernes por la noche, llevándole postres de su pastelería favorita.

 

Hablaron sobre su trabajo y los amigos de ella, mientras Jared posponía el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

 

Cuando su conversación pasó a discutir el clima, Sherry suspiró y miró a su hijo- “Cariño, ¿cuánto tendré que discutir sobre los arboles floreciendo antes de que me digas la verdadera razón de nuestra charla?”

 

Jared bajó la mirada, pasando una mano por su cabello y sacó las cartas de Jensen de su mochila, dándoselas a Sherri para que leyera.

 

Mirándola directamente a los ojos, Jared dijo- “Conocí a alguien mamá”

 

 

 

\---------------*****---------------

 

 

 

Sherri leyó las cartas en silencio, sin mirarle. Jared intentó no moverse nerviosamente en la silla, lanzándole rápidas miradas y sujetando una lata de coca cola en su mano.

 

Cuando ella levantó la cabeza, Jared encontró su mirada, sin dudar, una pregunta en sus ojos.

 

-“Un año de diferencia”- comentó con una sonrisa ausente, su mente estaba en otra parte- “Parece un buen chico, Jared…”- Jared presintió el final de su oración y no le agradó, su estomago se tensó- “… pero es un _chico_ ”- añadió en un susurro como si estuviera avergonzada de decirlo en voz alta, se inclinó hacia adelante, hacia él y le miró con preocupación.

 

Jared lo esperaba, pero sin embargo se estremeció, el dolor en sus ojos. Se hundió en su silla y apartó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio- “Lo sé”

 

Escuchó como sonaron sus palabras y negó con la cabeza, irritado consigo mismo- “Lo sé”- repitió, más firme esta vez, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

 

Sherry apartó la mirada a un lado, enderezándose en su silla, no dijo nada, poniendo punto final a la conversación, el rostro desprovisto de emoción.

 

Jared abrió la boca para decir algo, sus ojos observándole en todo momento. Ella era la persona más cercana a él en su vida, debería hacerle entender, pero lo pensó mejor.

 

La decepción le hacía parpadear, empañando su visión, Jared se levantó, tomando su mochila con movimientos rápidos y repentinos y salió de la casa rápidamente, sin darle a su madre la oportunidad de detenerle.

 

 

 

\---------------*****---------------

 

 

 

El verano llegó con pájaros ocupando los arboles, trinando fuera de la vista por el espeso follaje de las ramas. El lago era cristalino, el sol brillaba bañando la casa del lago con calidez y luz.

 

Era su sábado.

 

Jensen estaba de pie frente al buzón, sumido en sus pensamientos, líneas de preocupación surcaban su frente mientras leía una carta de Jared.

_"Hey, Jensen. ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche de viernes? ¿Te divertiste saliendo con tu hermano? Ahora dime, ¿cuántos advil tomaste esta mañana? Vamos,dile a tu doctor personal. Me llevaré el secreto a la tumba._

_Yo, por otra parte, tuve una muy emocionante noche. Visité a mi madre y luego regresé a casa para una agradable cita con mi asombrosa chica, Sadie: ella, yo, cerveza para mi, comida de perro para ella y otra hora de Dr. House. Te he dicho que empieces a ver el programa. Es muy gracioso, especialmente por toda la mierda que dice, intentando mantener el rostro serio”_

 

Algo le pareció extraño a Jensen. Había una verdad oculta entre el parloteo de Jared y no conseguía entenderlo, pero su instinto le decía que no estaba equivocado.

 

Jensen dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración – era de alguna manera inquietante darse cuenta que Jared estaba ocultándole algo y no podía hacer nada al respecto – escribió una nota corta, las palabras aparecieron en el papel con rapidez. Jensen alzó la banderita apurado, esperando que Jared respondiera la pregunta honestamente y dejara de molestarle.

 

 

 

\---------------*****---------------

 

 

 

Jared observó a Sadie tratando de cavar un agujero, olfateando el pasto verde y Jared se preguntó si de esa forma perdería el interés en hacer agujeros en la alfombra del departamento.

 

Sabía que debería entrenarla para que deje de excavar agujeros, pero aparentemente, no era un buen dueño, malcriando a su chica y dejando que salga con cosas tan _inapropiadas_. Considerando que él no actuaba como un hombre adulto, la mayor parte del tiempo, no se sentia ni un poco avergonzado sobre ello.

 

Una de sus reglas era 'si no le dices a nadie lo que hice, no diré nada sobre tu mala conducta'

 

Jared se inclinó para rascar a Sadie detrás de las orejas y murmuró- "Tu papi Jensen debió entrenarte y ahora es el único responsable de tu mal comportamiento"

 

Sadie le miró con escepticismo en sus ojos cafés, sin estar completamente convencida y Jared se enderezó, agitando los brazos como confirmación- "Es perfecta lógica humana. Confía en mí"

 

 

 

\---------------*****--------------

 

 

 

 La banderilla del buzón hizo un suave chasquido y Jared sacó la carta, la sonrisa convirtiéndose en un ceño poco a poco, _"Tuviste un día asombroso, te creó. Pero hombre, ¿no quieres decirme que sucedió en realidad?"_

Jared mordisqueó su labio inferior. Demasiados pensamientos para escoger uno, para escoger la respuesta más honesta sin mentir. Cuando la mirada de Jared se movió hacia la casa del lago, inconscientemente, con la esperanza de encontrar a Jensen ahí y fallando, no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿cuándo se convirtió en un libro abierto para Jensen, sin darse cuenta?

 

Volvió su mirada al buzón, dejando escapar un suspiro que la ligera brisa del lago escondió, Jared escribió arrugando el rostro, _“No, prefiero que no lo mencionemos. Esperó que esté bien”_

 

Lentamente pasó una mano por su cabello, con preocupación, Jared esperó por la carta con las posibles respuestas de Jensen corriendo en su cabeza.

 

 

 

\---------------*****--------------

 

 

 

Jensen trató de no sentirse ofendido- aunque había un dejo de decepción que no podía quitarse- cuando leyó la carta.

 

Intentó no dejar que esos sentimientos se reflejaran en la carta.

_“Nah. Está bien si quieres guardarte algunas cosas. No se trata de mí. Así que, siempre y cuando estés bien, por mi está bien”_ , Jensen dudó por un momento, los dedos arrugando ligeramente el papel y luego, añadió con rapidez, _“Estás bien ¿cierto?”_

 

 

 

\---------------*****--------------

 

 

 

 

‘Es sobre ti. Todo se trata de ti ahora, Jensen’, pensó Jared. Pero no podía dejar que Jensen conozca sus pensamientos, todavía no. Era demasiado pronto. Todo entre ellos era frágil y parecía que no podían dejar de andar de puntillas uno alrededor del otro.

 

En vez de eso, escribió, _“Estoy bien”_ y se sentía bien, por la casa del lago, con Jensen observando su espalda, a pesar de la diferencia en el tiempo, _“Dime ¿cómo pasarás la noche del Sábado?”_

 

Jensen sintió que el tema fue cerrado por Jared y no estaba dispuesto a presionarle, dejándolo ir con facilidad en un intento de olvidar la inquietud que sentía.

_“Otra perfecta noche con mi chica”_ las palabras salieron al papel y Jensen dejó escapar una sonrisa juntó con ellas; no tenía duda que no habría ningún malentendido por parte de Jared acerca de que chica hablaba.

 

Jensen bajó la mirada a Sadie jugando en el pasto. Gritando su nombre cuando intentó comer la hierba y ella levantó la mirada con culpabilidad.

 

 

 

\---------------*****--------------

 

 

 

 _“Si, sobre eso. Tío, necesitas enseñarle a tu perro algunos trucos. Los otros perros se ríen de sus malos modales”_ , Jared sonrió, mostrando sus hoyuelos, presintiendo la reacción de Jensen.

 

Jensen leyó la carta y escribió una respuesta, expresando en voz alta su asombro, _“Oh, ¿ahora es mi perro?”_

_“Tú la tuviste primero. Eso tiene perfecto sentido”_ , Jared miró a Sadie, pero ella no pareció apoyarle, mirándole dubitativa. ‘Traidora’

_“¿Y cuando ella haga algo inteligente, dirás que es gracias a tu futura influencia?”_. Jensen dejó a Sadie olfatear la carta de Jared y luego, sonrió satisfecho, cuando ladró en desacuerdo.

 

Solo había una respuesta que Jared podía dar y no gastó tiempo en escribirla con letras mayúsculas, _“TOTALMENTE”_

 

Jensen rodó los ojos, _“Tu lógica apesta, hombre”_

_“No hay necesidad de ser cruel solo porque tengo razón”_. Jared asintió, deteniéndose en seco, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo cuando recordó- de nuevo- que Jensen no estaba ahí para ver nada de eso.

 

Jensen lanzó la cabeza atrás y rio a carcajadas, atemorizando a las aves que salieron del árbol y volaron hacia el sol.

 

 

 

\---------------*****--------------

 

 

 

El jueves por la noche, Jensen dio una profunda respiración antes de marcar el número que seguía en el directorio de su teléfono celular y que algunas veces deseaba borrar.

 

-“Hola”- respondió la voz profunda que Jensen también deseaba borrar de su memoria.

 

Jensen aguantó la respiración y hubo una pequeña pausa para que se recompusiera antes de responder- “Hey, papá”- su voz fue más débil de lo que pretendía y le indujo a una rabia irracional contra él mismo. Jensen intentó evitar que sus sentimientos se centraran en el hombre como siempre lo hacían.

 

-“Hola hijo”- a juzgar por la reacción de Jensen a esas palabras, falló en su intento- “Me complace ver que finalmente encontraste tiempo para llamar a tu padre”

 

-“Lo siento”- Jensen no sonaba como si lo sintiera y no pretendieron que no habían pasado por esto antes. Tenían años de práctica- “Quería visitarte mañana después del trabajo, si está bien”

 

Una parte de Jensen deseaba escuchar un firme ‘no’ y terminaría con esto, regresaría a odiar al hombre y tener una solida razón para hacerlo.

 

-“Por mi bien. Te veo mañana entonces”- sonó reservado y cortante, Jensen deseó colgar, su paciencia se había agotado. Sin embargo, su padre añadió, aclarándose la garganta y obviamente luchando consigo mismo para pronunciar las palabras- “Trae una botella de escocés. Estaré feliz de compartirla contigo”

 

Luego colgó, dejando a Jensen confundido, incapaz de comprender las últimas palabras de su padre, ya que tenían cierto parecido a la forma en que su padre le trataba antes. Antes de que todo sucediera. Antes de que él dejara a su madre. Antes de que ella muriera.

 

 

 

\---------------*****--------------

 

 

 

Jensen aparcó su camioneta y salió, estirando sus piernas.

 

Las gotas de sudor corrían por detrás de su cuello – el sol brillaba sin piedad, caliente y cegador – mientras sus ojos buscaban un refugio fresco.

 

Jensen se quitó los lentes de sol, entrando en la licorería, cerró la puerta detrás de él y se quedo parado por un momento, mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a la luz. La tienda estaba fría en el interior y el calor del verano retrocedió, derrotado.

 

Los ojos de Jensen buscaban un _Hanky Banister_ , con la certeza de que los gustos de su padre seguían siendo los mismos, cuando escuchó una voz que le hizo voltear de golpe la cabeza, casi violentamente, hacia la persona a la que pertenecía esta voz.

 

-“No Chad, ¿cómo demonios voy a saberlo? Pensé que habría diferentes botellas de _Johnny Walker_ para comprar y no todas estas marcas que veo por primera vez”- Jared presionó el teléfono contra su oreja mientras pasaba de ida y vuelta en frente de los anaqueles.

 

Jensen le observó por un minuto entero, sin ser notado, las piernas congeladas, el corazón un sonoro tamborileó en sus oídos, antes de que los ojos de Jared cayeran sobre él.

 

-“Te llamo después, Chad”- Jared dejo de hablar, deslizando el móvil en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, sin apartar los ojos de Jensen.

 

-“Hey”- Jensen no se dio cuenta de sus palabras hasta que salieron, rompiendo el silencio e intentando romper la tensión también. Jensen no planeaba en absoluto comenzar una plática, pero Jared se movió inquieto, su cuerpo tensándose visiblemente y Jensen haría cualquier cosa para quitarle eso.

 

-“Hola”- Jared sonrió, los hoyuelos aparecieron con toda su fuerza y toda la tensión desapareció de su cuerpo.

 

Jared dio un paso hacia él, los ojos brillando y Jensen no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo. Se encontraron a la mitad y los hoyuelos  
de Jared se profundizaron a un más cuando había menos de un paso entre ellos.

 

Entraron en el espacio personal del otro. Jensen esperó que un sentimiento de incomodidad le golpeara, nunca había estado bien con la gente estando tan cerca, pero no hubo nada. Solo una ola de felicidad que le cubría al minuto que estaba conectado a Jared de alguna manera y el espacio personal de Jensen se sentía muy parecido al espacio de _ambos_ últimamente.

 

-“Te conozco ¿verdad? Creo que te conozco”- Jared le miró radiante, no había dudas en su voz, a pesar de sus palabras.

 

-“Supongo que si”- respondió Jensen, sintiéndose estúpidamente feliz y sabiendo que la razón de ello era un chico alto con cabello sedoso y ojos avellana, que no dejaba de sonreír de la misma manera en que Jensen probablemente lo estaba haciendo.

 

-“Jared”- la voz profunda se hizo eco en los oídos de Jensen y solo registró algún movimiento por parte de Jared cuando su mano ya estaba en la suya – un apretón de manos breve y firme – y Jensen se quedó sin aliento.

 

-“Jensen”- encontró su voz en alguna parte en el suelo y la recogió antes de parecer tonto.

 

-“Jensen”- repitió Jared lentamente, saboreando su nombre y Jensen le observó con ojos atentos, las pupilas dilatadas.

 

Permanecieron en silencio por un minuto -  demasiado corto o demasiado largo, Jensen no podía decidirse – antes de que Jared comenzara a hablar, pronunciando cada palabra vacilante- “¿Vives aquí en Chicago o en Wisconsin? Teniendo en cuenta que te he visto antes en Wisconsin, es difícil decir…”

 

Jared dejó de hablar abruptamente y dejo escapar una risita, rascándose la parte posterior del cuello y sonriendo a Jensen con gesto infantil.

 

-“Lo siento”- comenzó, sonando un poco avergonzado- “No sé por dónde empezar. Pero quería decirte que es bueno que haya una posibilidad de que vivieras en uno de estos lugares y no en cualquier otra ciudad. Yo vivo en Wisconsin y estoy planeando mudarme a Chicago en un futuro próximo. Eso significa que hay una oportunidad de toparme contigo con más frecuencia”- las últimas palabras fueron apresuradas, bajando la voz, pero Jensen entendió el significado del discurso de Jared, leyendo con claridad sus pensamientos.

 

Jensen sonrió suavemente en respuesta y pareció que eso era la única respuesta que Jared necesitaba, se relajó, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros y casi rebotando sobre sus talones.

 

Jensen quiso señalar que Jared no tendría por qué avergonzarse de la forma en que le hablaba, ya que lo estaba haciendo mucho mejor que él, quien ni siquiera podía encontrar una palabra decente para decirle. Todo se sentía demasiado y cada palabra en su cabeza perdía el sentido cuando no podía acercarse a lo que quisiera decirle, por lo tanto, no las dejó salir.

 

Jensen hizo otro intento. Su boca tan seca como un desierto y se humedeció los labios antes de encontrar su voz- “Jared. Jared, yo…”

 

De repente, hubo un fuerte sonido, permanente e irritante, interrumpiendo las palabras de Jensen, interrumpiendo su contacto visual.

 

El sonido provenía del bolsillo en los vaqueros de Jared y la mirada de Jensen se movió del bolsillo al rostro de Jared, una pregunta sin respuesta en sus ojos.

 

Los ojos de Jared revelaron su arrepentimiento y Jensen supo lo que Jared haría a continuación sin que lo dijera en voz alta- “Lo siento. Es… tengo que tomarla”

 

Jensen asintió, la amargura obligando a que su sonrisa fuera tensa y nerviosa, cerró los ojos al momento en que escuchó la voz de Alexis.

 

_Demasiado cerca. Estaba parado demasiado cerca._

 

Jensen retrocedió un paso, bajó la mirada, sin darse cuenta del dolor en los ojos de Jared como respuesta.

 

La voz de Jared fue tensa y ruda- “Hey Alexis. No puedo hablar ahora. Te llamaré después, ¿de acuerdo?”

 

Ella, obviamente, no estuvo de acuerdo con que Jared colgara, y el interrumpió lo que tenía que decir con voz insatisfecha- “Alexis…”

 

Pero Jensen no quería escuchar el final, se sentía estúpido, su cerebro le ordenó a sus piernas a moverse en ese jodido _momento. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de Alexis?_

 

Fue casi físicamente doloroso moverse, dejando ir a Jared de nuevo, pero quedarse no era mucho mejor, el corte se profundizaba con cada segundo que recordaba a Alexis. Este no era su lugar, este no era _su_ tiempo.

 

Jensen no creyó tener la fuerza suficiente para dejar ir a Jared de nuevo si le dirigía otra mirada. Casi tropezó al darse la vuelta, pero recogió los pedazos que quedaban de él y se movió con rapidez.

 

Cuando Jensen estaba casi afuera de la puerta, escuchó un grito que no podía permitirse definir. Lo almacenó en su memoria para después, cuando estuviera a salvo.

 

Jensen apenas respiraba cuando entró en su camioneta y encendió el motor.

 

Veinte minutos después, cuando Jensen estaba convencido de que puso una larga distancia entre él y Jared, detuvo la camioneta.

Cruzó los brazos sobre el volante y descansó la cabeza sobre ellos, respirando con dificultad, cuando el recuerdo volvió y le golpeó en el estomago como una piedra.

_“¡Jensen!”_ \- la voz de Jared llena de dolor y desesperación resonó en sus oídos y Jensen sintió que no había suficiente oxigeno para llenar sus pulmones.

 

 

 

\---------------*****--------------

 

 

 

Jared pasó una noche agitada, abriendo la ventana incluso cuando pensó que el calor era la causa. Sus sabanas estaban enredadas en un montón a sus pies y gruñó cuando eso no ayudó.

 

A las 5:00 am, ya estaba en el parque corriendo con Sadie, refrescándose. El cielo de la mañana era claro y el sol aún no estaba alto, dejando que el aire fresco bajara sobre él.

 

Jared se sentía mejor, la tensión saliendo de su cuerpo, la carrera calmaba sus nervios y aliviaba sus inquietudes.

 

Una hora después, Jared ocupó su asiento habitual en el tren y cerró los ojos, apoyando la cabeza contra la ventana. Ni siquiera registro el momento en que cayó en otro sueño-realista.

 

 

_***  Jared se encontraba en una tienda de licores, caminando entre los anaqueles. Cuando bajó la vista a sus pies, notó otro par de zapatillas de deporte caminando junto a él._

_-“Jared ¿estás seguro que esta tienda tiene Hanky Bannister?”- solo había una persona cuya voz acariciaba el nombre de Jared como ningún otro. Jared movió repentinamente la cabeza, alzando los ojos – abiertos y esperanzados – y se enfrentó con los ojos verdes de Jensen._

_Jared no pudo detener la gran sonrisa que se formó en su rostro, al darse cuenta que podía mirar esos ojos. Jared aún no podía identificar el rostro, pero la mirada de Jensen – firme sobre su cuerpo, con derecho a dirigirle una mirada de ‘mío’ – hizo que su corazón se saltara un par de latidos y luego, empezara a latir de la misma manera en que lo hacía cuando Jared estaba conectado a Jensen de alguna manera – loco y errático._

_Un instante después, Jared fue empujado del Jared del pasado, perdiendo la conexión con el cuerpo, sintiendo que no era bienvenido al estar de pie demasiado cerca de alguien, que no le estaba permitido._

_Lo único que podía hacer ahora era observarlos. Caminando cerca, los hombros rozándose, cómodos en el espacio del otro, creando una intimidad que evidenciaba lo que eran el uno para el otro._

_Mientras continuaba observándoles, sus ojos trataban de capturar cada detalle, algo se alzaba en su interior y Jared sintió la punzada de un sentimiento feo y desagradable hacia el Jared del pasado. Frunció el ceño, intentando ponerle un nombre y después, el reconocimiento hizo que su ceño se profundizara aún más._ Celos _. Lo cual era una estupidez ¿cierto?_ _No debería sentir eso hacía sí mismo, eso no tenía sentido. Pero lo sentía. Este Jared tenía a Jensen y no estaba dispuesto a compartir._

_Jared observó a la versión más joven de sí mismo, libre y feliz, viendo a Jensen como si fuera el centro de su mundo. Y supo que no tenía ningún derecho a sentir ni un poco de ira. Este Jared fue lo bastante inteligente para no dejar ir a Jensen cuando le encontró. Y eso era bueno. Jared tampoco iba a dejar ir a_ su _Jensen._

_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Jensen._

_-“No estoy seguro de por qué mi padre me invitó en primer lugar”- dijo Jensen, con voz irritada, mientras cogía una botella de escocés del anaquel y examinaba concienzudamente la etiqueta._

_-“Vas a ir”- respondió Jared con resolución. Aparentemente, ellos habían tenido esta conversación antes y Jensen actuando como un niño petulante no tenía efecto en Jared._

_-“Bueno, al menos no habrá una conversación incómoda para que siente cabeza con una agradable señorita”- sonrió Jensen. Levantando la cabeza para mirar a Jared con ojos chispeantes._

_-“Me alegra que mi existencia sea otra contribución a la complicada relación con tu padre”- Jared rodó los ojos, pero inclinó la cabeza para robar un rápido beso de los sonrientes labios de Jensen._

_La respuesta de Jensen fue solo para los oídos de su Jared, un suave murmullo contra los labios de su novio antes de apretar su agarre contra el cuello de Jared y tirar de él hacia abajo para profundizar el beso. ***_

 

Jared abrió los ojos para encontrarse solo en el tren, su cabeza contra la ventana fría. Se envolvió en su sudadera gris, temblando ligeramente, escondiendo sus ojos perdidos bajo la capucha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los parrafos entre *** *** corresponden a los sueños-memorias de Jared


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

El departamento de Alan era un lugar lleno de papeles, libros y revistas de arquitectura. La esencia del cigarro se había filtrado en las paredes y flotaba por todo el sitio. Aún así, cada detalle estaba pulcramente arreglado, teniendo su propio lugar.

 

Jensen revisaba los libros de su padre, los dedos delineando los títulos mientras Alan servía dos vasos de escocés.

 

-“¿Volviste para quedarte?”- la repentina pregunta le tomó desprevenido y levantó la cabeza para mirar a su padre en un intento de buscar una razón tras la pregunta. Alan le respondió con una mirada indescifrable, manteniendo la mirada fija en Jensen y esperando una respuesta.

 

-“Creo que estoy listo para establecerme y pensar en perdonar a una persona que antes no podía”- Jensen captó una sombra de incertidumbre en los ojos de Alan, antes que su padre apartara la mirada.

 

Alan se aclaró la garganta, los ojos evadiendo a los de Jensen, antes de salir con la pregunta- “¿Crees poder manejarlo?”

 

Jensen dejó que una pequeña sonrisa se deslizara en sus palabras, con el fin de suavizarlas, pero salieron nerviosas y débiles- “Estoy dispuesto a darle una oportunidad”

 

Alan asintió, su boca formando una delgada línea, aceptando el ofrecimiento de Jensen y escondiendo la esperanza en sus ojos detrás del vaso de escocés, tomando un sorbo.

 

En un intento de cambiar la tensión palpable- el aire espeso con preguntas sin responder  y una colcha de declaraciones sin voz- Alan sugirió el tema que pensaba era una moderna charla padre-hijo- “¿Tienes alguna agradable señorita en tu vida, hijo?”

 

Jensen sabía que su padre nunca se familiarizó con el procedimiento del lazo padre-hijo, pero eso no ayudo a la tensión que atenazó los nervios de su cuerpo.

_‘Tengo a Jared’,_ pensó Jensen sintiendo frío por dentro, incapaz de pronunciar las palabras. De mala gana dijo en voz alta- “No”

 

Alan enarcó una ceja, frunciendo el ceño, la intención de preguntar era evidente en su rostro y luego rápidamente dejó el tema, apartando la mirada, sintiendo que no se le permitía entrar en ese territorio.

 

Jensen tomo un gran trago de whiskey, intentando de tragar el amargo nudo en su garganta. Se permitió dos minutos para recomponerse antes de hacer otro intento de empezar una conversación decente con su padre – dos minutos de pesado silencio y whiskey quemándole la garganta – antes de recoger uno de los papeles de la mesa y pregunto con voz ronca- “¿Trabajas en algo?”

 

La mirada agradecida de Alan le dijo que apreciaba el ofrecimiento- “Estoy escribiendo mis memorias”

 

Jensen miró los papeles en su mano y no pudo evitar preguntarse si su padre le mencionaba, a su madre, si los mencionaba. Su mirada se detuvo en los papeles demasiado tiempo, empezando a desenfocarse, los recuerdos de su familia cuando fueron felices, arrastrándole de nuevo al pasado.

 

-“¿Quieres saber si estás en ellas?”- la pregunta de Alan le hizo espabilarse y Jensen negó con la cabeza ligeramente, sacudiendo los recuerdos como copos de nieve en el invierno.

 

-“No”- dijo con resolución, evadiendo la mirada de su padre. Jensen comenzó a dar respiraciones cortas y no pudo soportar seguir ahí, rodeado por fantasmas del pasado que no podía superar.

 

-“Jensen…”- comenzó su padre, pero Jensen levantó su mano en protesta, sin mirarle, vetando lo que Alan tenía que decir.

 

-“¿Ella está…?”- Jensen respiro profundamente antes de continuar- “¿…está en ellas?” ¿En tus memorias? ¿Mi madre… está ahí?”- aclaró, aunque ambos sabían de quien estaba hablando.

 

-“Por supuesto”- respondió Alan, la voz ronca y herida, Jensen levantó la cabeza para mirar al hombre. Solo entonces notó las evidencias de su padre envejeciendo, la cabeza completamente gris y mucho más arrugas de las que se dio cuenta antes.

 

-“Si. De acuerdo”- dijo Jensen en voz baja, asintiendo ligeramente como respuesta antes de dar la vuelta y alejarse. Lejos de su padre. Hacia el aire puro. Hacia Jared.

 

 

 

\---------------*****--------------

 

 

 

Es viernes por la noche y Jared debería estar en otro sitio – con sus colegas, celebrando el cumpleaños de una de las enfermeras, por ejemplo – en otro lugar excepto aquí. No en la casa del lago que debía visitar el sábado.

 

Su escapada a mitad de la fiesta con una excusa poco convincente causo algunos arqueamientos de cejas. Pero Jared no podía admitir la verdadera razón de su huida. Confesar a sus colegas que su amigo cercano/posible amante podría necesitarle y era su sexto sentido el que se lo decía, definitivamente habría terminado con una sugerencia para visitar al psiquiatra.

 

No le tomó por sorpresa a Jared cuando abrió el buzón y encontró una hoja de papel de Jensen. Lo primero que notó fue la escritura suelta, a diferencia de la ordenada que siempre utilizaba Jensen y la preocupación se filtró en su mente y sus acciones, obligándole a desdoblar la carta y comenzar a leer con rapidez, poniendo especial atención a cada palabra.

_“Creo que eres al que le puedo decir todo esto. El único en quien puedo confiar. Se está haciendo difícil mantener el control y es más fácil sacarlo todo en el papel para que tú lo sepas”_

 

 

 

__

 

 

 

Jared miró a su alrededor, como si esperase que alguien se entrometiera en la intimidad que exigía la carta de Jensen. Luego su mirada regresó a la carta, sus dedos rozaron suavemente el papel en un intento inconsciente de aliviar las emociones de Jensen al alizar las letras.

_“Dejé este lugar hace años con la intención de no volver. Estaba enojado. Tenía mucha ira para mantenerla en un lugar_

_Era con mi padre._

_Mi hermano y yo crecimos en una familia que estaba llena de amor y devoción, todo gracias a mi madre. Mi padre era un hombre muy ocupado, un arquitecto reconocido, enamorado de su trabajo y mi madre se aseguro de que respetáramos eso y lo hicimos. No es de extrañar que termináramos siguiendo sus pasos._

_Pero a medida que crecíamos, se volvió obvio que amaba su trabajo más que a nuestra madre, se quería a si mismo más que a nosotros. Nunca le dijimos nada a nuestra madre. Ella continuaba sonriendo y nosotros pretendimos que no notábamos la tristeza en sus ojos._

_La casa del lago fue un regalo de él para mi madre por su aniversario, cuando las cosas entre ellos comenzaron a derrumbarse. Ella hizo todo lo que pudo para hacer que funcionara. Pero el nunca estuvo ahí para ella. Siempre estaba en otro lugar, en algún otro sitio donde era más necesitado que con nosotros._

_Ella no tuvo la fuerza para seguir manteniendo la familia junta y le dejó ir. Nosotros escogimos quedarnos con ella. Fue la última vez que ella le vio._

_Él no pudo perdonarla, la culpó por su rompimiento. Decidió que le había traicionado, aunque era el único que continuaba traicionando a su familia._

_Lo que más me mataba era que ella nunca dejo de amar a nuestro padre. Después de todo lo que hizo, nuestra madre continuó insistiendo en que era el mejor hombre y padre que podríamos tener._

_Cuando estaba muriendo, no vino a visitarla. Ella se lo pidió, pero él no apareció. Demasiado orgulloso para dejarla ir en paz._

_Lo fui a ver después de que murió. Tenía otra importante reunión en la oficina. Todo era más importante que mi madre. Creo que le golpeé. En realidad no lo recuerdo._

_Me fui de la ciudad y no planeaba regresar._

_Y ahora, estoy tratando de perdonarle en un intento de seguir adelante. Pero sigo fallando._

_Estoy atascado en un lugar y no consigo salir._

_Ya no sé que estoy haciendo”_

 

Jared termino de leer la carta con un nudo en la garganta. Levantó la cabeza, respirando pesadamente, fijando su mirada en la casa del lago. Se imaginó a Jensen siendo un niño, creciendo en una familia que peleaba para mantener la cabeza sobre el agua cuando los esfuerzos de una persona no eran suficientes.

 

Cuando Jared pensó en Jensen viendo morir a su madre, se sintió inútil, al no ser bueno en encontrar las palabras correctas que aliviaran el dolor de Jensen. Recordó el momento en que su padre falleció – recuerdos de desesperación sin ser capaz de remendar su herida, incluyendo la de su propia madre – y cortaba profundo que Jensen tuviera que pasar por esto solo.

 

Jared se mordió el labio, sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos. La tormenta de emociones era sobrecogedoramente incontrolable. Estaba tan profundamente involucrado con Jensen que no podía distinguir el dolor de Jensen del suyo. Jared dio una respiración profunda, tratando de calmar el fuerte latido de su corazón.

 

Después de algunos minutos, cuando su respiración se tranquilizó y su visión dejó de estar borrosa, Jared recolectó sus pensamientos, intentando reunir una carta perfecta para Jensen. Cada palabra pasaba una prueba en su cabeza – Jared consideraba cada reacción que las palabras podrían evocar en Jensen – antes de ser incluidas en la carta.

_“Espero que no dejaras la carta y te fueras. Quiero que leas lo que tengo que decir._

_No conozco palabras que puedan calmar el dolor o llenar el vacío en tu interior después de la perdida de tu madre._

_Han pasado dos años desde que  mi padre falleció y nunca estaré bien con aceptar el hecho de que nunca lo volveré a ver, que no tendré la oportunidad de simplemente hablarle y escucharle responder._

_Sólo tengo que vivir con eso._

_Sabes, mis padres se amaban tanto que casi pierdo a mi madre después de la muerte de mi padre._

_Eran perfectos el uno para el otro, todos sabían eso, pero también sabía que su vida juntos no siempre fueron días de vino y rosas. Tuvieron sus altas y bajas, pero estuvieron juntos en eso. Solo ellos dos sabían lo que tenían_

_Tienes derecho a estar enojado con tu padre, pero ¿no crees que él se haya castigado así mismo por esto, más de lo que tú podrías obligarle?_

_Solo piensa en lo que ellos tenían, cuan felices fueron antes. Tu madre no le habría amado si no lo valiera._

_Tu padre y tú, ambos merecen dejarlo ir, recordar que aún se tienen el uno al otro, que ambos la perdieron._

_Lo que estoy intentando decir, Jensen, es que deberías utilizar la oportunidad de perdonarle mientras tengas una oportunidad”_

 

Jared miró las palabras, el labio inferior capturado entre sus dientes, antes de ponerlo en el buzón.

 

No sabía si Jensen estaría ahí para leerla y responderle, si es que Jensen quería responderle después de que la leyera o si Jensen quería decirle que se vaya al infierno.

 

Demasiados ‘y si’ para sentirse cómodo de pie, delante de la casa del lago, esperando por el juicio de Jensen. Jared sabía que entro en un territorio privado y se atrevió a darle a Jensen consejos que estaba pidiendo.

 

Jensen quería su apoyo, una amigable palmada en el hombro demostrando su acuerdo y no la sugerencia de cambiar de opinión sobre una complicada relación con su padre.

 

Con los ojos fijos en la banderita del buzón e inconscientemente mordiéndose las uñas por la preocupación, Jared se preguntó si Jensen aceptaría el ofrecimiento de lo que Jared decidió que Jensen necesitaba y no lo que Jensen estaba pidiendo.

 

 

\---------------*****--------------

Jensen lanzó una mirada ausente hacia la casa del lago, distraído por los ladridos de Sadie desde el interior y luego, su mirada se desplazó de nuevo a la carta en sus manos.

 

El ceño de Jensen se profundizó cuando le dio otra oportunidad y volvió a leer la carta, entendiendo las palabras de Jared y obligándole a pensar en cosas que no quería. Era desconcertante e inquietante.

 

La relación con su padre no era algo que Jensen quisiera cuestionar. Era así. Jensen tomó la decisión sobre el tema hace mucho tiempo y ni siquiera había una pizca de duda.

 

Con un sabor amargo en la boca, Jensen levantó la cabeza, evadiendo mirar las palabras que formaban oraciones y comenzaban a tener sentido.

 

Por un momento feo y egoísta, Jensen deseó que fuera diferente, deseo que fuera otra persona y no Jared. Alguien cuya carta pudiera romper en pedazos y arrojarlos a la basura, tan fácil como la relación con él y olvidar que alguna vez paso.

 

Al final, fue solo un pensamiento tonto y considerar la posibilidad de no haber conocido a Jared, era francamente aterradora.

 

Cuando Jensen tomó una pluma para responder, los dedos inseguros sobre la carta, consideró como poner en palabras los pensamientos confusos dentro de su cabeza – escalofriantes en su desnudez – en lugar de escupirlos. Algunos de ellos eran ‘algunas veces desearía que dejaras de ser lo que eres para mí, es aterrador’ y ‘No quiero que tengas razón, solo quiero que estés a mi lado’ y ‘Gracias’

 

En la carta, había dos líneas que consiguieron el permiso de Jensen para salir, _“Lamento tu perdida, Jared. Y gracias.”_

 

Después de subir la banderita del buzón, Jensen tomo una profunda y temblorosa respiración, dándose cuenta de que su mente ya estaba acostumbrándose a la idea de hablar con su padre. Jensen evitó pensar en el poder sobre si mismo que le otorgó a Jared en algún punto del camino, sin preguntar.

 

 

 

\---------------*****--------------

 

 

 

Jensen llamó a Alan el sábado en la mañana, antes de su charla habitual con Jared. Quería deshacerse de la sensación de ansiedad en su estomago y no volver a mencionarlo.

 

Jensen jugó con Sadie en la cocina, sentado detrás de la encimera en una silla alta de madera, lanzándole a Sadie una pelota y esperando que la trajera de vuelta. Intentó no pensar en nada mientras lanzaba la pelota con una mano y marcó el número del móvil de su padre con la otra, toda su atención fija en Sadie, una sonrisa persistente en sus labios.

 

Su padre contestó el teléfono más rápido de lo que Jensen esperaba.

 

-“Hola”- la voz de Alan sobresaltó a Jensen, expulsándole de su zona de confort y enfrentándole con los fantasmas del pasado, considerando las palabras que deberían ser dichas en voz alta.

 

-“Hey, papá”- pasando la lengua rápidamente por sus labios secos, Jensen encontró su voz.

 

-“¿Jensen? ¿Estás bien?”- había un ligero tono de preocupación en la voz de Alan y Jensen se preguntó si antes había estado ahí y no le prestó atención.

 

Encontró un agujero en la rodilla de sus vaqueros azules, Jensen se concentró en ese parche y contó hasta diez antes de exhalar- “Me alegró de estar en tu libro”- su voz salió mas ruda de lo que pretendía y esperó que su padre se concentrara en su voz y no en su tono.

 

Jensen escuchó la respiración de su padre entrecortarse al otro lado de la línea y se hizo eco en su corazón. Alan se aclaró la garganta, rápido y tranquilo y dijo con voz ronca- “Yo también”

 

Jensen cerró los ojos – inhalando y exhalando – sus ojos le picaban por las emociones abrumadoras.

 

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un momento, dejando ir la tensión y el dolor, soltando la ira no en una pelea, si no en el silencio y comprensión.

 

La mente de Jensen se puso al día con el cambio en su relación y le dio una orden a su lengua. Las siguientes palabras de Jensen llegaron con suavidad cuando las dejo salir- “Bueno, debo irme. Te llamaré ¿de acuerdo?”

 

La sonrisa de alivio de Alan se filtró en su voz- “Si, está bien”

 

 

 

\---------------*****--------------

 

 

 

Unas horas más tarde, Jensen puso una nota en el interior del buzón para que Jared la recogiera, informándole de la charla con su padre, su mensaje fue corto, pero fuerte y claro, trayendo una gran sonrisa con hoyuelos al rostro de Jared, _“Gracias”._

 

 

 

\---------------*****--------------

 

 

 

Julio llegó como un mes cálido, los árboles y el pasto sedientos de lluvia, el calor irradiando del asfalto envenenando el aire y obligando a la gente a buscar un refugio fresco.

 

El 19 de julio, Jared abrió el buzón para encontrar un mapa de Chicago en su interior. Con puntos rojos y azules conectados con un marcador. Había una nota corta de Jensen sujeta con clips al mapa, _“Déjame mostrarte la ciudad, cumpleañero_ ”

 

 

 

\---------------*****--------------

 

 

 

Jared celebró su cumpleaños con sus compañeros al día siguiente, mientras tenían una hora libre. Ellos llevaban media hora bebiendo refrescos de cola y llevando sombreros tontos después de un día estresante antes de que una enfermera llegara y anunciara que las víctimas de un incendio en _West Side_ estaban en camino.

 

Jared se apresuró a salir de la sala de descanso de los doctores, junto con los demás, los sombreros descartados, la fiesta de cumpleaños finalizada y olvidada.

 

Para Jared, la celebración de su cumpleaños era un papel con puntos rojos y azules, cuidadosamente doblado en su mochila y esperando al Domingo para ser desdoblado y puesto en uso.

 

 

 

\---------------*****--------------

 

 

 

Jared cayo dormido tan pronto su cabeza tocó la almohada.

 

_*** “Feliz Cumpleaños”- era Jensen, con brillantes ojos verdes, vaqueros desteñidos y camiseta gris desgastada._

_Jensen era un gentil beso sobre los labios de Jared tan pronto Jared dio el primer paso en el interior de la casa del lago. Jensen era la razón de volver a casa._

_Jared respondió el beso – suave y privado – y dejo a Jensen arrastrarle al salón. Jensen le ayudó a quitarse las botas y la chaqueta en el camino._

_Sadie le dio la bienvenida a Jared con un ladrido, lamiendo la palma de su mano y saltando felizmente alrededor de ellos. Jared le sonrió cansado y le rascó detrás de la oreja, como un débil intento de expresar- “Hey chica. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?”_

_Sin una palabra, Jensen guió a su novio hasta que Jared estuvo en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados, después le ordenó a Sadie que le siguiera._

_Pasos cuidadosos y en silencio le informaron del regreso de Jensen, Jared forzó sus ojos a permanecer medio abiertos centrándose en Jensen bebiendo despacio una cerveza y comiendo pizza._

_El sofá se hundió bajo el peso de Jensen y Jared se movió hacía adelante en el sofá, intentando despertar de su ‘coma’ y tomar parte de su celebración de cumpleaños, apoyando su peso sobre Jensen en su lugar._

_Jensen fue la mano que sostuvo su cerveza para evitar que se derramara cuando Jared perdió la conciencia por un segundo, la cerveza deslizándose de sus dedos. Jensen fue el único que se aseguró de que Jared comiera sus rebanadas de pizza._

_Más tarde, cuando la caja vacía y las botellas fueron puestas a un lado, Jared se dejó caer. Las rodillas de Jensen, vestidas con los vaqueros, eran una almohada para la cabeza de Jared. La mano de Jensen, fuerte y gentil, fue un masaje para el cuero cabelludo de Jared._

_-“¿Día duro?”- susurró Jensen suavemente, pasando los dedos a través del cabello rebelde de Jared._

_Jared gruñó algo que esperaba Jensen entendiera como ‘si’ y ‘siento haber arruinado tus planes para mi cumpleaños’_

_Antes de perder el conocimiento, Jared registró un suave murmullo de Jensen en su oído- “Feliz cumpleaños, Jared” ***_

 

\---------------*****--------------

El domingo en la mañana, Jared encontró una nota en el interior del buzón con una detallada descripción de cada punto en el mapa. El plan de Jensen, de acuerdo a su nota, era que Jared leyera la descripción en el momento que llegara a un lugar determinado.

 

La posdata decía en letras mayúsculas, _“VAMOS A DAR UN PASEO JUNTOS”_

 

Jared se mudó a Chicago hacía meses, pero nunca tuvo tiempo de explorar la ciudad, nunca había tenido el deseo de explorar todos los lugares, mientras le entregaba su corazón a la casa del lago.

 

Jensen conocía lugares, conocía la ciudad y Jensen se aseguró de que caminaran las mismas calles, pasaran los mismos edificios _juntos_ , un maldito año aparte.

 

Cada lugar que Jensen quería mostrarle a Jared no era un atractivo cebo para atraer turistas, si no lugares de los que Jensen tenía recuerdos, memorias que Jensen quería compartir con Jared.

 

Jared cruzó la calle, el mapa en la mano – ve al oeste, al este, da vuelta a la esquina, compra una hamburguesa en este sitio, da una mirada en las ventanas de este edificio, encuentra un jardín escondido detrás de la escuela – grandes pasos que se supone coincidían con los de Jensen, mientras pensaba que Jensen caminaba por las mismas calles, a un año de diferencia.

 

Tan solo un año.

 

Cuando Jared cerró los ojos, sintiendo el sol bañando su piel en calidez, el viento soplando a través de su cabello suavemente, podía perderse en las sensaciones y pretender que el tiempo no era una amenaza para ellos.

 

Podía imaginar otro par de zapatillas caminando junto a él. Podía sentir el roce de sus hombros mientras caminaba. Podía ver los brillantes ojos que se le permitían estudiar y podía escuchar una risa contagiosa que compartían, sin ninguna tristeza envenenándola.

 

Al final de la caminata, cuando Jared llegó al punto final, su corazón anhelando a Jensen y susurrando derrotado ‘no lo suficientemente cerca de él’, se encontró de pie frente a una pared de piedra.

 

La pared está pintada de un amarillo sucio con palabras pintadas en negro, cubriendo casi toda la pared. Los colores ya han empezado a desaparecer, pero cada letra del mensaje sigue aún ahí, completa, esperando que Jared lo lea.

 

Jared estaba estupefacto, con un nudo en la garganta, mientras leía, _“Estuve contigo todo el camino, Jared”_

 

 

 

\---------------*****--------------

 

 

 

Horas más tarde, cuando las calles estaban iluminadas por lass miles de luces brillantes de la calle – rojo y amarillo, verde y azul – luces nocturnas cambiando las formas y características de los edificios, Jared miró a Chicago a través de la ventana de su departamento, registrando los detalles que no había notado antes, recordando los lugares que visitó con Jensen y sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a sentir un apego por el resto de la ciudad.

 

 

 

\---------------*****--------------

 

 

 

Sherri abrió la puerta antes de que Jared tuviera oportunidad de tocar el timbre.

 

Jared retrocedió, ligeramente estupefacto, su mano se detuvo a medio movimiento y se cernió incómodamente unas pulgadas por encima de la cabeza de su madre, mientras Sherri abría la puerta de par en par y levantaba la cabeza para mirarle, la esperanza fija en el rabillo de sus ojos.

 

-“Jared”- se aferró a él, sin esperar su respuesta, apretándolo con fuerza- “Estaba esperándote, cariño”

 

Jared la abrazó de vuelta, odiando como sus brazos respondieron su gesto con una pizca de incomodidad e incertidumbre.

 

-“Hey mamá”- Jared intentó remediar la falta de calidez con la suavidad en su voz.

 

Sherri se alejó y le dirigió una suave sonrisa.

 

Ambos pretendiendo que no había nada ensombreciendo el brillo de sus ojos mientras ambos entraban en la casa.

 

 

 

\---------------*****--------------

 

 

 

Más tarde, cuando se quedaron sin conversaciones, Sherri bajó su taza de té, sus ojos siguieron a Jared mientras llevaba la tetera a llenar su taza y dijo en voz baja- “No voy a mentir diciendo que entiendo tus sentimientos, Jared. Pero quiero intentarlo”

 

Por un breve momento, Jared se quedó muy quieto. Entonces, sirvió el té y se mantuvo en silencio hasta ocupar la silla, llevando sus ojos al mismo nivel.

 

Jared ladeó la cabeza, observando a su madre con cautela- “¿Podrás?”

 

Sherry puso la mano sobre a suya – la que descansaba sobre la mesa, con la palma hacia abajo y Jared no pudo evitar dar una mirada a sus manos unidas – y la apretó ligeramente.

 

-“Eres mi hijo, Jared. Si eso es lo que eres, lo haré”- las palabras fueron dichas, serias y simples, y ella no apartó los ojos cuando Jared intentó leerle, estudiando cada línea en su rostro.

 

Su garganta se secó. Quería creerle desesperadamente, pero necesitaba estar seguro- “Lo soy”- respondió insistente, señalando que no hay otra oportunidad.

 

Jared no pudo notar ni siquiera un indicio de duda cuando ella respondió- “Y lo haré”

 

 

 

\---------------*****--------------

 

 

 

La primera vez que Jared tuvo un tipo _diferente_ de sueño incluyéndole a Jensen y él, fue cuando tuvo un día libre y la pasó en frente de la TV, acostado en la cama, sin camisa, con unos vaqueros grises holgados y desgastados. Sus manos aún sujetaban el control remoto cuando se quedó dormido.

_*** -“Jensen”- siseó Jared. Su cuerpo resbaladizo por el sudor, temblaba ligeramente._

_Jared se sentía vulnerable. Su piel era frágil y se sentía demasiado delgada sobre la superficie; cada célula estaba tensa en su intento por no desmoronarse. Sus ojos cerrados, su cuerpo no escuchaba, descaradamente expuesto y rogando por ser tocado._

_Parecía que su piel no podía mantener el calor encerrado en su interior, su cuerpo se retorcía y arqueaba, sus tobillos hundiéndose en la cama, en busca de una base solida que pueda sostenerle_

_Jared ordenó a sus ojos abrirse, las gotas de sudor corrían por su frente haciendo que sus ojos piquen. Parpadeó furiosamente, tratando de aclarar su visión borrosa, forzando a sus ojos a permanecer centrados._

_Esta vez Jared registró unos ojos verdes y el cuerpo inclinado hacia abajo, cubriendo el suyo, desnudo y caliente. La respiración de Jared se entrecortó al no encontrar suficiente oxigeno en sus pulmones, ya que no se atrevía a creer que finalmente podía sentirle. Sentir a Jensen._

_Tan abrumador y loco para hacerse a la idea._

_-“Jensen”- dijo Jared sin aliento, un poco desesperado, un poco alucinado y solo deseando. Anhelando estar más cerca._

_Jensen era un susurro en su oído, un suave murmullo, los labios que cogieron ligeramente el lóbulo de Jared, acercándose, suave piel deslizándose contra la de Jared._

_A través de la bruma, Jared observa los rayos de sol recorrer el hombro desnudo de Jensen, reconoce el leve peso de las sabanas como una maraña en sus pies antes de que los ojos de Jensen encuentren a los suyos._

_Jared aguanta la respiración, tratando de fotografiar el momento y almacenarlo en su memoria._

_Cuando los ojos de Jensen se arrugan, Jared le sonríe en respuesta, sin darse cuenta, el corazón palpitándole en el pecho. Puede verse en los ojos de Jensen y reza en silencio para no despertar._

_Dada la oportunidad, la mano de Jared se movió para acariciar el rostro de Jensen, sus dedos rozando el pómulo, inclinando su rostro perfectamente._

_El beso llegó tan inesperado e increíblemente vivido. Jared saboreó cada momento: labios cubriendo suavemente los de Jensen, su lengua lanzándose a explorar la boca de Jensen._

_Cuando Jensen dejo escapar un leve gemido y profundizó el beso, Jared perdió las últimas piezas de su control, su cuerpo perdiendo conexión con la mente. Su boca demandaba más de Jensen, su lengua persiguiendo la de Jensen y dejando que los dientes de Jensen muerdan su labio en un intento por tener tanto como sea posible._

_La cabeza de Jared estaba girando, ya que todo se sentía demasiado y no suficiente._

_Por un momento, Jared pensó que se caería a pedazos, parado peligrosamente cerca al borde de su cordura. Rompió el beso, jadeando, mirando incrédulo a los ojos de Jensen._

_En respuesta, Jensen le robó otro corto beso. Sin darle a Jared un descanso, sus manos comienzan a moverse lentamente, deslizándose por el estomago de Jared, su boca moviéndose hacia abajo para mordisquear el cuello de Jared._

_Jared estaba sin aliento, su boca abierta en un intento de coger un poco de oxígeno, los ojos muy abiertos fijos en el techo y sin ver nada. Su corazón latía violentamente, atrapado en su caja torácica, mientras los brazos y labios de Jensen jugaban con su cuerpo, prendiendo fuego a cada nervio. ***_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Cuando Jared despertó jadeando, solo en su cama, no pudo evitar mirar alrededor, buscando desesperadamente alguna señal de Jensen.

 

Darse cuenta que fue un sueño fue un gran peso sobre su pecho, dificultando su respiración. Con un nudo en la garganta, Jared se preguntó que tenía que hacer para ser arrastrado a esa realidad para siempre, ya que su realidad  nunca se acercaría a ella.

 

 

 

\---------------*****--------------

 

 

 

Jensen recibió una llamada al mediodía del Miércoles 19 de Agosto.

 

Veinte minutos más tarde ya estaba en el hospital, casi corriendo a través de los pasillos antes de encontrar la habitación correcta.

 

Jensen empujó la puerta para encontrar a su papá acostado en la cama, los lentes sobre el puente de su nariz, escribiendo notas a mano.

 

-“¿Jensen?”- Alan alzó su mirada hacia él, la sorpresa en su voz, el rostro suavizándose.

 

Jensen dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio lo más desapercibido posible, moviéndose para sentarse en la cama de su padre.

 

Alan señaló el papel en sus manos- “Casi terminó de escribir y luego me encerraron aquí. Y esperan que solo me acueste sin hacer nada”- La última palabra fue dicha con desdén como si fuera el consejo más inapropiado de los médicos.

 

Jensen apretó los labios, ocultando una sonrisa persistente – su alivio mejorando su humor – y le dio a su padre una mirada solidaria- “¿Quieres que te traiga algo?”

 

La respuesta fue inmediata y llena de esperanza- “Mataría por un vaso de whisky”

 

Jensen enarcó una ceja en ese – desaprobador con un tono de enojado – _qué diablos, ¿whisky después de un ataque al corazón?_

 

Alan soltó el desilusionado suspiro de un jugador que sabe ha perdido un juego y se quitó los lentes con irritación- “Bien. Al menos tráeme algo de café”

 

Jensen era perfectamente consciente del lado dañino de esa petición y – estaba bastante seguro -  de la reacción de desaprobación del médico de su padre si se enteraba, pero conociendo la terquedad de su padre, el hombre irá a conseguirse el café por sí mismo, arrastrándose o no.

 

Después de pensarlo mucho, la respuesta de Jensen fue un corto- “Café, lo tengo”

 

 

 

\---------------*****--------------

 

 

 

Más tarde esa noche, Jensen regresó a casa tarde,  extremadamente agotado, sus ojos cerrándose sin su permiso.

 

Puso la carta en el interior del buzón y se inclinó sobre la caja para apoyarse por un momento, con los ojos cerrados.

 

Era una nota breve y poner el hecho en el papel se sintió como enfrentar sus miedos. Pero el hombre iba a estar bien. De eso, Jensen tenía la certeza. Él era demasiado obstinado como para dejar que la muerte arruine sus planes.

 

Jensen le dio al buzón una amigable palmada antes de alejarse.

 

 

 

\---------------*****--------------

 

 

 

Jared leyó la carta el jueves.

_Mi padre tuvo un ataque al corazón. Está en el Northwestern Memorial Hospital. Pero los doctores dicen que estará bien._

Jared miró la carta, paralizado, la preocupación apretándole el corazón a pesar de las tranquilizadoras palabras al final.

 

Su mente se abre camino a través de la confusión y le recuerda que por suerte ese hospital es su lugar de trabajo y que podía ser útil para facilitarle la información.

_“Trabajo ahí. Puedo revisar cual era su condición cuando se quedó ahí y te lo haré saber”_ , Jared mordió su pluma, su mente buscando inútilmente por alguna palabra de aliento antes de añadir, _“Si los doctores son optimistas sobre su recuperación, él estará bien”_

 

Jared levantó la banderilla y miró a la casa del lago. _Algo se sentía mal_. Jared no pudo quitarse la sensación de que le ha dado a la familia de un paciente palabras de consuelo, sin tener confianza en ello. Estaba rompiendo las reglas del médico y no estaba seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto, a pesar de que se trata de Jensen. _Especialmente cuando se trataba de Jensen._


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

Jared no esperó hasta el sábado para dejar otra nota.

 

Era viernes por la noche y el día no renunciaba a su posición por la noche, ya que todavía estaba cálido y luminoso, cuando Jared salió del auto y se aproximó al buzón, con un libro en sus brazos.

 

Jared tuvo que romper las reglas para averiguar sobre el historial del paciente Alan Ackles, pero la última información arrasó con toda su culpa, reemplazándola con pena y punzante dolor que no podía contener en su interior

 

 

_Fecha de fallecimiento: 21/08/2009_

_Hora de la muerte: 1:24 pm_

 

 

La información en el certificado de defunción estaba marcada en su cerebro, la imagen de Jensen solo mientras afrontaba el hecho de su padre falleciendo hería el interior de Jared y peleó contra las lágrimas, que corrían por sus mejillas, en su camino a la superficie.

 

Jared no podía estar ahí para él, todo lo que podía hacer era darle a Jensen una falsa promesa de que todo resultaría bien.

 

Con las mejillas húmedas, el alma desnuda y expuesta siempre que el testigo sea Jensen, Jared escribió la nota y la colocó junto con el libro en el interior del buzón.

 

Jared se mantuvo observando el buzón, bloqueado. La naturaleza estaba silenciosa y llena de simpatía, el viento nocturno secaba sus lágrimas con compasión.

 

El tiempo pasó y Jared perdió la pista de ello, al no encontrar nada que le importe.

 

En algún punto entre el anochecer y la oscuridad total, Jared cambió de posición, su cuerpo buscando cualquier apoyo que pudiera tener. Jared se apoyó contra la camioneta, sus piernas cruzadas en frente de él, su vista pegada en el buzón con sus ojos ajustándose a la oscuridad.

 

Cuando la banderita se levantó – el sonido familiar y largamente anticipado – Jared tragó grueso y trató de no dejar que el sonido de su respiración agitada perturbara el silencio y ahuyentara su suerte.

 

Jared se movió incontrolablemente, con pasos rápidos. Cuando sus manos bajaron sobre el buzón, Jared lanzó una mirada preocupada hacia la banderita, esperando a que se mueva de nuevo.

 

En los próximos minutos, nada cambió. Jared pasó esos minutos calmando su pulso acelerado y aliviando su preocupación. _Está bien. Jensen le responderá. Jensen dejará que Jared cuide de él._

 

Jared solo tenía que esperar un poco más.

 

Jared checó su reloj. _11:00 pm_

 

Bueno, podía esperar al menos media hora.

 

 

 

 

\---------------*****--------------

 

 

 

 

Dos horas más tarde, cuando el cuerpo de Jared renunció a Jensen, exhausto, con los ojos doliéndole por la concentración, el cerebro de Jared le puso al tanto de que no recibiría una carta hoy.

 

Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera, Jared tembló ligeramente. Culpó al frio de la noche y no al frio sentimiento en la boca del estomago que vino con la comprensión de que Jensen leyó su nota y no quiso responder.

 

 

 

 

\---------------*****--------------

 

 

 

 

Ese día, Jensen llegó a casa tarde del hospital, arrastrando un pie detrás del otro, los pasos lentos y pesados. Su mente a la defensiva cerrándose en banda, sin permitirle aceptar ninguna información.

 

En el momento en que Jensen notó la banderita levantada, la ola de enojo que estaba intentando enterrar en lo profundo, se alzó y le cubrió.

 

Tragó alrededor del nudo en su garganta, intentando calmar las emociones rugiendo en su interior.

 

Con un amargo sabor en la boca, Jensen se permitió pensar en Jared. Prácticamente podía sentir a Jared, de pie al otro lado de la realidad y esperando a que Jensen aceptara lo que tiene para él.

 

Soltando un suspiro frustrado, Jensen abrió el buzón sacando la nota con el libro, dejando caer los intentos de acallar el torbellino de emociones y escogiendo esconderse detrás de la insensibilidad.

 

Jensen leyó primero la nota, sujetando el libro fuerte contra su pecho y aun así, tratando de dejar que las palabras y emociones de Jared le llenen. Pero no había nada. El embotamiento se hizo cargo, protegiéndole de cualquier otra emoción.

 

Jensen lo prefería de esa manera. Estaba asustado de no recuperarse si dejaba entrar a Jared, abriendo la puerta fuertemente cerrada y arriesgándose a dejar entrar otras emociones también.

 

Carta en mano, Jensen le dio otra oportunidad, yendo a través de las palabras una vez más, permitiéndose entender su significado.

_“Lo siento tanto. Sé que cualquier cosa que diga no ayudará a sanar tus heridas y llevarse tu dolor. Y lamento no poder estar ahí para ti. Es poco lo que puedo hacer desde el futuro. Pero espero que esto ayude. Hay un libro que tu padre escribió, fue publicado meses después. Y pensé que lo necesitarías ahora”_

Esta vez, las palabras tuvieron sentido y Jensen miró al libro en sus manos, incrédulo, sus dedos rozando el título. “Alan Ackles. La vida funciona”, sus labios se movieron en silencio.

 

Jensen abrió el libro, pasando las paginas deliberadamente cuando una fotografía le llamó la atención. Su respiración se detuvo, el ruido atragantándole mientras la memoria le golpeó fuerte en su estomago.

 

Todavía hacía frío, principios de la primavera de1991, pero el sol estaba alto en el cielo, brillando sobre la casa del lago. Su madre decidió que era un día perfecto para tomar una fotografía familiar. Su padre insistió en tomarla.

 

Jensen miró a la fotografía de su madre con Josh y él pegados a sus costados. Todos sonriendo, sinceramente felices. Y no podía creer que almacenó este recuerdo en un rincón de su mente tan lejano que lo olvido por completo.

 

El título debajo de la fotografía era corto, “Mi familia”. Aparentemente, su padre fue el único que mantuvo este recuerdo para él.

 

Inesperadamente, la tormenta de emociones – tristeza hirviente y dolor mezclado con culpa – más fuerte de lo que antes era, amenazó con salir a la superficie y tragárselo todo.

 

Jensen cerró los ojos, reuniendo las últimas piezas de su fuerza en un intento de protegerse de las emociones sin piedad.

 

Tardó unos pocos minutos para volver a la seguridad de la insensibilidad.

 

La primera lágrima que corrió por su mejilla fue secada con enojo, por el dorso de la mano de Jensen. Después prefirió no secarlas, pero pretendió no notarlas.

 

 

 

 

\---------------*****--------------

 

 

 

 

Era sábado, su sábado y Jared nunca se sintió tan solitario y vacio antes.

 

Después de cuatro horas y siete cartas sin respuesta, se volvió difícil convencerse de que debe esperar _solo media hora más_.

 

La mirada de Jared se detuvo en la casa del lago, imaginando a Jensen roto y amargado, y entonces su mirada se desplazó hacia el buzón.

 

-“Puedo esperar todo el tiempo que necesites, Jensen”- las palabras eran tranquilas y privadas, su mano descansando sobre la banderita en consuelo.

 

 

 

 

\---------------*****--------------

 

 

 

 

El domingo llegó y se fue, dejando un sitio vacio para el lunes por venir.

 

Martes, miércoles, jueves y viernes pasaron rápidamente, sólo otra página del calendario, terminando de la misma manera – Jared dejando notas en el buzón, regresando al siguiente día para registrar la pila sin tocar y tratando de no permitir que su corazón doliera cada vez.

 

El sábado, Jared visitó la casa del lago incapaz de evitar que la esperanza se filtrara en su interior apartando la desesperación.

 

El corazón de Jared dio un salto, cuando no encontró cartas en el buzón. Se apresuró a dejar una nota, mordiéndose el labio con anticipación, _“Estoy aquí”_

 

Con la expectación haciendo su cabeza girar, Jared miró a su alrededor, dándole a Jensen la oportunidad de tomarse su tiempo para responder.

 

Registró los colores grises rodeándole tornándose brillantes y coloridos, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Jared. La presencia de Jensen en la realidad de Jared, infundía la vida en ella.

 

Algún tiempo después, la bandera se levantó – Jared contuvo la respiración, alerta – y tomó cinco minutos para bajar la bandera.

 

Jared se apresuró a abrir el buzón y leer la carta, un ceño cruzó su frente, intentando ver el significado escondido detrás de las palabras confusas, “ _Jared, necesito tiempo. No puedo responderte en este momento. No sé que responder. No puedo darte nada. Solo dame tiempo”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jared parpadeó como si las palabras pudieran mágicamente formar otro significado, su mente no le permitía aceptar la oferta de Jensen. Jared siguió ahí de pie, perdido y esperando por algo, el dolor en sus ojos.

 

Algún tiempo después, cuando su mente exhausta tuvo que admitir su fracaso, cerró sus ojos, el cansancio apoderándose de él, su cuerpo debilitándose. Jared apretó los labios y asintió secamente a nadie en particular, aceptando.

 

Garabateó una pequeña nota para Jensen, accediendo a todo lo que Jensen tuviera en mente, _“Está bien”_

 

Jared podía esperar.

 

 

 

 

\---------------*****--------------

 

 

 

 

Un mes para Jared estuvo lleno de días con horas ocupadas, noches a solas con Sadie – ocupando el salón frente a la TV o comiendo en silencio mirando a los ojos del otro, sintiéndose perdido y desconsolado – y noches inquieto sin poder dormir.

 

Dos veces a la semana, pasaba las noches en la casa del lago, mirando sobre el agua del lago, observando el verano escabullirse silenciosamente y al otoño interviniendo para ser el adecuado compañero de Jared.

 

La ausencia de Jensen dejo un agujero que nadie podía llenar.

 

Cada mañana, la esperanza se hacía más difícil de encontrar y Jared se obligaba a abrir los ojos e ir al trabajo mientras la desesperación pinta su vida en todos los colores de gris.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Una mañana, abrió los ojos al hecho de que había dejado de tener sus sueños. Una parte de Jared quiso darse por vencido y dejar de moverse por la pérdida de su última conexión.

 

Pero aún así, Jared esperó.

 

 

 

\---------------*****--------------

 

 

 

 

Jensen se sentía perfectamente bien, increíble incluso.

 

Estaba volviendo a vivir la vida de la manera que solía – paredes impenetrables y memorias almacenadas en el rincón oscuro de su mente – la manera en que lo hacía antes de volver aquí, antes de que todo se complicara.

 

Jensen volvía ser libre e independiente, sin necesidad de apegos.

 

No había necesidad de preocuparse sobre nadie mientras tenía suficientes problemas por su cuenta.

 

 

 

 

 

\---------------*****--------------

 

 

 

 

Octubre comenzó con arboles llevando hojas amarillas y marrones, el sol brillando a través del follaje, tornándolo dorado.

 

Algunas veces el cielo era un lienzo blanco grisáceo y otras se tornaba oscuro, lloviendo a mares, con burbujas formándose en la superficie del lago, recordándole el agua hirviendo.

 

Jensen conducía en la camioneta con Sadie, gruesas gotas de lluvia cayendo y tamborileando en el techo de metal, amortiguando los sonidos de la música que brota de los altavoces.

 

Eso no mató el humor de Jensen mientras marcaba el ritmo sobre el volante, cantando en coz baja junto con Garth Brooks cuando Sadie comenzó a gemir.

 

-“¿Qué sucede, chica?”- la voz de Jensen se apagó, lanzando una mirada hacía Sadie.

 

En respuesta, Sadie comenzó a ladrar y arañar frenéticamente en la puerta de su lado.

 

Apartando los ojos de la carretera por un momento, Jensen movió su atención al perro, con voz preocupada- “¿Qué? ¿Necesitas ir afuera?”

 

Sadie ladró su acuerdo y Jensen suspiró, cediendo, sus ojos ya buscando un estacionamiento- “De acuerdo, de acuerdo, solo déjame encontrar un sitio”

 

Sadie tomó su respuesta como una señal para ladrar más alto, ensordeciendo los sonidos de la música, la lluvia y un severo “Sadie” fue ignorado.

 

Notando el espacio de estacionamiento libre en frente de la tienda, Jensen dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio, agradeciendo silenciosamente a los dioses de la lluvia por momentáneamente limpiar las calles de autos.

 

Jensen apagó el motor, apagó la música y entonces los ladridos de Sadie llenaron completamente la cabina.

 

Jensen quiso señalar que ya no había necesidad de ladrar, pero no quería perder ni un minuto, salió rápidamente del auto y caminó hacia el lado de Sadie.

 

Afuera, Jensen gruñó con irritación, volteando el cuello de chaqueta de mezclilla, cuando la lluvia chorreó sobre su rostro y cuello.

 

En el momento que Jensen abrió la puerta del pasajero, Sadie saltó a la calle y comenzó a ladrar, mirándole, moviendo la cola.

 

Jensen la miró con impotencia- “Vamos, Sadie. Necesito más que eso. ¿Qué es?”

 

Dándole a Jensen una mirada desilusionada se dio la vuelta y echó a correr calle abajo. Jensen inmediatamente fue tras ella. La lluvia escogió ese momento para comenzar a caer más fuerte, bailando locamente sobre cada superficie y nublando su visión.

 

Delante de él, Sadie ladró alto, exigente – Jensen podía distinguir su humor por el ladrido; ahora, ella sonaba alterada – y Jensen gritó su nombre en voz alta con preocupación, la lluvia jugando con los sonidos e imágenes, convirtiendo el mundo en contornos borrosos.

 

Jensen aceleró el paso, forzando sus piernas a correr más rápido, el suelo resbalando bajo sus pies.

 

A través del mundo borroso, Jensen registró la imagen de Sadie golpeando a un hombre con impermeable que estaba sujetando una caja en sus manos. Amortiguado por la lluvia, el sonido de vidrio rompiéndose aún fue evidente y Jensen almacenó ese momento para usarlo más tarde.

 

Sadie continuó corriendo y solo entonces, Jensen se dio cuenta de su objetivo – la camioneta marrón que seguía. El corazón de Jensen se oprimió con las imágenes de posibles escenarios a los que no quiere darles mucha reflexión, su interior se tornó frio y gritó su nombre, miedo y enojo mezclándose y envolviéndose alrededor de las silabas de “Sadie”

 

La camioneta desapareció en la lluvia y Sadie se detuvo, quedándose a mitad de la carretera vacía, gimiendo con tristeza.

 

Jensen la alcanzó, jadeando con fuerza, las costillas doliéndole. Su mente fija sólo en Sadie mientras se arrodillaba de inmediato en frente de ella, abrazando a su chica- “Sadie, vamos. No puedes quedarte aquí. Es peligroso. Solo vamos, chica”

 

En respuesta ella le miró con grandes ojos tristes y acarició su barbilla con el hocico.

 

 

 

 

\---------------*****--------------

 

 

 

 

Se movieron de la carretera y caminaron hacia su camioneta. La lluvia disminuyendo a una ligera llovizna, pero ambos ya estaban empapados hasta los huesos.

 

Jensen iba lanzando miradas a una Sadie intranquila, detenido entre el miedo y la confusión, su mente atascada, sin entender sus razones y sintiendo que había algo que debió haber adivinado.

 

-“Hey ¿tu perro está bien?”- el chico en el impermeable verde se aproximó a ellos y Jensen dejó de moverse, su cerebro trayendo el recuerdo de la caja rota.

 

Luciendo culpabilidad sobre su rostro, Jensen hizo un intento de alcanzar su billetera en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, las manos húmedas y torpes- “Realmente, siento mucho lo de la caja. Puedo compensártelo”

 

-“No te preocupes”- el chico se encogió de hombros, rechazando el tema como algo sin importancia- “Estoy más preocupado por tu perro. Me volvería loco si mi Joe saliera corriendo de esa manera”- el chico mira a Sadie con preocupación.

 

-“¿Ella está bien?”- la pregunta fue dirigida a Jensen, pero el chico estaba centrado en Sadie- “Buena chica”- murmuró gentilmente, inclinándose para rascarle detrás de las orejas.

 

Jensen observó cada movimiento de Sadie, alerta, temeroso de que a ella no le agradara el tipo, pero a su chica no pareció importarle.

 

Recordando que la pregunta seguía en el aire sin responder, Jensen confirmó- “Lo estará. Gracias, hombre”

 

Jensen miró a Sadie asombrado de que ella pareció percibir que el hombre era de confianza, dejándole acariciarla.

 

-“Pero, aún así, de verdad lo siento por el daño”- comenzó Jensen de nuevo- “¿Qué rompimos?”

 

Sin apartar su atención de Sadie, el chico hizo un gesto con la mano en rechazo- “Esta bien. Era una lámpara que mi amigo recibió de su novia. De todos modos la odiaba, así que no llorara por ella, confía en mí”

 

-“Uhh”- continuó en respuesta, confundido, sin saber qué hacer con esa información.

 

Poniéndose de pie, el chico movió su mirada a Jensen, sonriendo- “Pero puedes ayudarme moviendo un par de cajas al departamento”

 

-“Seguro”- respondió Jensen, su mente pateándose a sí misma para recordarle sus modales mientras se obligaba a sonreír levemente como respuesta.

 

-“Chad”- dijo el chico, distraído, ofreciendo su mano para un firme apretón.

 

-“Jensen”- proporcionó en respuesta.

Mientras Jensen siguió a Chad, la ropa mojada aferrándose incómodamente a su piel, se preguntó brevemente si al chico no le importaría que goteara agua sobre sus cajas.

 

 

 

 

\---------------*****--------------

 

 

 

 

Sólo dos cajas esperaban a que Jensen las subiera al departamento, mientras Chad le informaba que su amigo subió casi todas las cajas por él mismo.

 

Sadie vino a olfatear las cajas que Jensen levantó y entonces, soltó un ladrido feliz, mirando fijamente a Jensen.

 

Como respuesta, ella consiguió una mirada con el ceño fruncido y un ligero movimiento de negación, cuando Jensen fue incapaz de seguir sus cambios de humor.

 

Aparentemente, Chad no le necesitaba como ayuda, si no como alguien con quien pudiera compartir información privada, charlando a medida que subían las escaleras- “Mi amigo se quedara en mi departamento por unos días hasta que encuentre su propio lugar. No sé por qué está buscando otro sitio cuando hay un bonito departamento en el centro de la ciudad que podemos compartir. ¿Quién quiere vivir en el campo sin ningún club en una milla?”

 

“Jared y yo”, fue la primera sugerencia de la mente de Jensen y eso dolió, refrenando su cerebro y lengua.

Traer de vuelta a Jared siempre obligaba a Jensen a abandonar el mapa de acuerdo al cual había estado intentando vivir las últimas semanas.

 

Cada vez que se enfrentaba al recuerdo de Jared, se sentía perdido, sin ninguna dirección, sin saber si quería ahuyentar el recuerdo, regresarlo al oscuro rincón de su mente de donde provino, o traerlos todos a la superficie junto con el dolor.

 

Chad parecía estar bien con que Jensen sea mudo y continuó- “Así que le dije, ‘Jared como amigo apestas, pero al menos se lo bastante inteligente para no mudarte con esa perra que llamas novia”

 

Jensen pudo dejar caer la caja, así que apretó su agarre sobre ella y encontró su voz para preguntar con tanta calma como pudo manejar, el corazón saltándole violentamente en el pecho- “¿El nombre de tu amigo es Jared Padalecki?”

 

Reconociendo el nombre, Sadie ladró y Jensen le miró con aire de culpabilidad, excepto que ahora le dio toda su atención a Chad.

 

-“Si”- confirmó Chad, sus cejas arqueándose con interés- “¿Le conoces?”

 

-“Si”- exhaló Jensen y apartó la mirada, el corazón punzándole. Recibiendo la última confirmación, su mente comenzó a colectar las piezas del rompecabezas que no podía entender.

 

Centrándose de nuevo en Chad, intentando dejar a un lado el tono de exigente en su voz, Jensen sonsacó la última información- “¿Él se marchó en su camioneta justo antes de que mi perro chocara contigo?”

 

-“Siiiii”- Chad extendió la palabra, un ceño apareciendo en su frente- “¿De dónde le conoces?”

-“Wisconsin”- respondió Jensen distraído, mientras su cerebro ya comenzaba a trabajar en una dirección diferente.

 

Metido en sus pensamientos, Jensen se acercó a la puerta del departamento de Chad. Chad podría haber estado preguntándole algo, pero Jensen ya estaba muy lejos, en algún lugar cerca de donde quería estar, el lugar que tenía un buzón, el lugar que podía llevarle a Jared.

 

Algo cambió.

 

Al minuto que escuchó a Chad mencionar el nombre de Jared, trayéndole no como parte de la propia realidad de Jensen, si no como una parte solida de la vida de alguien, haciéndole real, el mundo bien construido de Jensen con falsa felicidad y falsas auto promesas de estar mejor se tambaleó y luego, se vino abajo.

 

Él ya no podía hacer eso. No podía vivir así y no quería. No sin Jared.

 

Chad abrió la puerta del departamento y Jensen llevó la caja al interior apurado- “Chad, gracias por todo. Tengo que irme, pero fue agradable conocerte. Espero verte pronto”- las palabras salieron de su boca sin conocimiento, mientras su mente estaba fija sólo en llegar a la casa del lago.

 

Dejando a un confuso Chad detrás, sin permitirle pronunciar palabra, Jensen salió con Sadie, rápido, el corazón latiendo con rapidez en su pecho.

 

 

 

 

\---------------*****--------------

 

 

 

 

El final del otoño provocaba imágenes de un cielo gris suave y arboles medio desnudos, las hojas secas jugaban con el viento sobre el suelo.

 

Al salir de la camioneta en la noche fría, Jared aspiró el aire de la casa del lago, sintiendo como llenaba sus pulmones con oxígeno puro.

 

La expresión de Jared cambió con una rápida mirada hacia el buzón. No quería permitirse creer, sus ojos observando la bandera levantada con una pizca de incertidumbre.

 

Una carta de Jensen parecía como un recuerdo distante, revisar el buzón se convirtió en un hábito durante las últimas semanas.

 

Pero aparentemente, su corazón no le siguió, poniendo su mundo patas arriba con la fuerza de la esperanza que iba a través de él.

 

Con pasos inseguros y recelosos, Jared se acercó, bajando la bandera y leyendo la carta, _“Encuéntrame en el restaurante‘Alinea’. Hice una reservación. Estaré allí a las 6:00 pm del 17 de Octubre de 2009. Lo siento por todo. Solo no faltes. Por favor. Te estaré esperando”_

 

Jared se quedó de pie frente al buzón, afectado, el cuerpo temblando ligeramente y pensó que era imposible estar a un paso del sueño que has deseado tanto.

 

 

 

 

\---------------*****--------------

 

 

 

 

‘Alinea’ era uno de esos sitios pijos de los que Jared ha escuchado, pero nunca visitó.

 

Después de varias conversaciones largas con Sadie – ella ladró su opinión lo bastante fuerte para _no_ ser ignorada – llevaba un traje negro con camisa blanca.

 

Con las palmas sudorosas, Jared entró en el restaurante, esperando que Jensen apareciera antes de que sudara tanto que necesitara una ducha.

 

Cuando Jared le informó al administrador que la mesa estaba reservada para Jensen Ackles, ella no enarcó las cejas hacía él, mientras esperaba ser llevado a la mesa para dos. Cualquier otro día, Jared lo encontraría divertido, pero ahora, sólo la siguió, con piernas débiles, el corazón latiéndole tan fuerte que temía que todos a su alrededor pudieran oírle.

 

Jared instintivamente ocupó el asiento que le daba una amplia vista a la dirección de donde todos los clientes venían, los nervios haciendo que se remueva inquieto en su asiento.

 

Se ordenó calmarse, pero cada parte de su cuerpo no le escucha, emocionado y nervioso.

 

Jared necesitaba esperar solo un poco más. Jensen llegaría y arreglaría todo.

 

 

 

 

\---------------*****--------------

 

 

 

 

Una hora pasó y Jared seguía atascado en un mundo sin Jensen en él, desesperado miró en dirección a la puerta, su mirada comenzó a detenerse en el lado de la tristeza y soledad, sintiéndose incómodo y torpe en su traje nuevo.

Sn embargo, Jared se aferró a los restos de su esperanza, mordiendo su labio con determinación – era Jensen, él podía esperarle – lavó el sabor amargo en su boca con un vaso de vino.

 

 

 

 

\---------------*****--------------

 

 

 

 

Tres horas más tarde, el restaurant comenzó a vaciarse, las parejas dejando sus mesas con una sonrisa en los labios.

 

Jared seguía sentado en su silla, los hombros caídos, los ojos fijos en el plato vació frente a él, evadiendo la apenas velada compasión en la mirada del administrador, tratando de no quebrarse en mitad de un restaurante mientras una parte de él moría lentamente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fragmentos entre *** *** corresponden a los sueños/recuerdos de Jared.

 

El siguiente día encontró a Jared sentado al borde de la cama, la mirada baja y la mente abatida. Las horas sin dormir y los pensamientos sin descanso habían dejado su cuerpo débil y miserable.

 

Jared cerró sus ojos antes de suspirar profundamente y obligarse a salir de la cama.

 

Reuniendo las piezas rotas de lo que quedó de él, tomó las llaves de la mesa, determinado a conducir hasta la casa del lago, cerrando el corazón y con el rostro inexpresivo.

 

 

 

 

\---------------*****--------------

 

 

 

 

El sol comenzaba a ponerse cuando Jared salió de su camioneta.

 

Se detuvo, por un breve momento, en frente de la casa del lago, apreciando el atardecer, haciendo un último intento por dejar ir su dolor junto con el día y fracasando patéticamente.

 

Conforme el sol bajaba lentamente, pintando el cielo en tonos naranja brillante y rojo tenue, destellos de luz se reflejan en el lago, Jared puso la carta en el interior del buzón y se marchó sin mirar atrás, no planeaba regresar.

 

Los pedazos de sus esperanzas destrozadas junto con los trozos de su corazón estaban cuidadosamente colocados en el buzón junto con la carta.

 

 

 

 

\---------------*****--------------

 

 

 

 

A un año de diferencia, Jensen _finalmente_ se dio cuenta de la bandera levantada y corrió por el pasillo hacia el buzón, las zapatillas de deporte golpeteando contra la superficie de madera, Sadie corría a su lado y ladraba felizmente.

 

Cada palabra de la carta en sus manos le quemó los dedos mientras Jensen leía.

 

 

_“No estabas ahí. Te esperé y nunca llegaste. Estoy cansado de perseguir fantasmas y amar a alguien quien sólo existe en cartas. Voy a dejarte ir. Lo siento, ya no puedo hacerlo. Adiós, Jensen”_

 

 

-“No pude _no_ estar ahí”- susurró Jensen de manera entrecortada a la carta, sintiendo que algo se rompía en su interior.

 

Jensen escribió otra corta nota, la desesperación coloreando cada una de sus palabras- _“No sé qué sucedió. Y siento haberte excluido antes, pero por favor, danos una oportunidad más. Esto no puede terminar así”_

 

Colocó la nota en el interior y levantó la bandera, esperando con su corazón en la línea.

 

-“No podemos terminar así”- confesó Jensen en voz alta al buzón, vocalizándolo en un tono convincente a pesar del nudo en su garganta.

 

El buzón no le prestó atención, indiferente y de pie, obligando a Jensen a escribir otra carta. Esta vez, la confianza no estaba ahí para apoyar sus palabras, suplicó con el alma al descubierto, _“¡Jared, por favor, solo respóndeme!”_

 

El tiempo pasó y todo lo que Jensen podía manejar era seguir esperando, incapaz de moverse, temeroso de dejar ir sus esperanzas.

 

Su mente seguía dando vueltas a las cartas que Jared escribió, intentando encontrar la explicación lógica, rechazando la última carta como ‘No encaja’.

 

 

 

 

\---------------*****--------------

 

 

 

 

Sadie comenzó a gemir tristemente y Jensen salió de su ensueño, llegando a ser consciente del tiempo y lugar. La comprensión le ahogó de nuevo en una imagen en blanco y negro sin esperanzas.

 

Jensen pensó que fue malo después de que su padre murió, sin darse cuenta que cuando el día terminó él aún tenía a Jared, algo permanente y brillante que llegó para quedarse, la fuerte presencia en su vida de alguien a quien amaba.

 

Ahora, ni siquiera tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacer a un lado el dolor cegador y encerrarse en sí mismo.

 

Jensen miró a su alrededor, notando de repente su soledad, a sus pies, Sadie guardó silencio con pena. El entendimiento enfrió el cuerpo de Jensen con sensación febril.

 

La inmóvil casa del lago, negándose a darle consuelo.

 

 

 

 

\---------------*****--------------

 

 

 

 

Se necesitó cinco días y doce cartas para que Jensen se diera cuenta que no recibirá ninguna respuesta de Jared.

 

Los días eran silenciosos y vacios, la casa parecía muerta con Jensen atrapado en el interior de su mente con por qué’s sin respuesta y el persistente dolor que no le dejaba ir.

 

 

 

 

\---------------*****--------------

 

 

 

 

Jensen empacó sus pertenecías, intentando evadir la mirada de Sadie sobre él.

 

Pretendió no notar sus dedos temblando ligeramente cuando pone todas las cartas de Jared en la caja y encierra la parte más importante de su vida en el ático.

 

Cuando todo estuvo empacado en la camioneta, la casa de lago era un implícito reproche a sus espaldas. Jensen miró a los ojos tristes de Sadie y solo consiguió decir con voz ronca- “Lo siento”

 

 

 

 

\---------------*****--------------

 

 

 

 

De pie en la puerta del departamento de Chad, Jensen pasó los dedos sobre la cabeza de Sadie, frotando su oreja, dejando salir las palabras que lastimaban su garganta- “Él te necesita más que yo. Cuida de él”

 

Chad abrió la puerta poco después de que Jensen tocó el timbre, la confusión en su rostro cambio en una sonrisa, seguida por el reconocimiento- “Hey, hombre. No esperaba verte después de que prácticamente huiste de mi como si tuviera alguna enfermedad o algo”

 

-“Lo siento”- murmuró sin ningún atisbo de arrepentimiento en su voz, apresurándose a decir cada palabra antes de que se quebrara- “Escucha, dijiste que Jared estaba buscando una casa en el campo. Creo que podría gustarle una. Aquí está la llave y el numero de móvil del agente para aclarar los detalles”

 

La voz de Jensen se desvaneció, llevó aire a sus pulmones, jugando nerviosamente con la correa en sus manos- “Hay una preciosa chica que quiero darle, se que cuidara de ella, estoy planeando irme”

 

Jensen le entregó la correa de Sadie a Chad, tragando con fuerza y miró a su chica, el arrepentimiento evidente en sus ojos.

 

Las cejas de Chad se elevaron al entender- “¡¿Estás dándole a Sadie?!”

 

Jensen apartó la mirada, pero no lo bastante rápido para esconder su dolor- “Si. Solo dile que es de un amigo tuyo sin darle mi nombre”- Jensen quedó en silencio por un breve momento, las siguientes palabras salieron con más brusquedad de la que pretendía- “Espero que sea feliz con su novia en la nueva casa”

 

Jensen se dio la vuelta, dejando todo atrás, cortando todos los lazos con Jared y deseando desesperadamente cerrar sus oídos a los gemidos de Sadie.

 

Chad se quedó para ver a Jensen retirarse, su respuesta sobre Jared rompiendo con Alexis se había quedado atascada en su garganta mientras Jensen ya estaba fuera de su alcance.

 

Con la mirada fija en el sitio donde Jensen desapareció, Chad se arrodilló frente de la afligida perra y trató de calmarla.

 

 

 

 

\---------------*****--------------

 

 

 

 

Jensen pasó un mes del otoño y dos meses del invierno viajando por América, tratando de encontrar las imágenes que puedieran inspirarle nuevos proyectos y señalarle la dirección correcta de su vida.

 

Persiguió y encontró sitios interesantes, gente asombrosa e impresiones brillantes. Jensen se aferró a cada pieza de _cosas nuevas_ con la esperanza de encontrar un vendaje para sus heridas abiertas.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---------------*****--------------

 

 

 

 

Jared pasa esos tres meses tratando de convencerse que a la mañana siguiente él despertaría feliz y listo para comenzar una nueva página en su vida.

 

Estaba a un paso de estupendo y es bueno dando sonrisas falsas.

 

 

 

 

\---------------*****--------------

 

 

 

 

Jensen regresó a la casa del lago a principios de Febrero de 2009.

 

Hizo una llamada a su hermano, pero su camioneta ya está en camino a la casa del lago.

 

Sentado en su camioneta, con las manos sobre el volante, Jensen no intentó engañarse a sí mismo.

 

Tres meses lejos fue solo un momento de exhalación entre ser amado y solo estar enamorado.

 

 

 

 

\---------------*****--------------

 

 

 

 

Era 14 de febrero de 2010

 

Cualquier otro año, Jared repetiría que este era el día favorito de los vendedores de flores y chocolates, pero ahora, prefería evadir este día en específico.

 

Jared estaba en el café con su madre, teniendo un almuerzo en silencio mientras Sherry fracasaba en esconder sus miradas preocupadas hacía él. Una triste sonrisa permanecía en sus labios y Jared se preguntó si pasar este día juntos se había convertido en su propia tradición.

 

Su madre alejó su mirada de él y Jared estaba agradecido por el cambio. En los últimos meses, ella no pudo dejar de sondear, golpeando todos los puntos correctos y obligándole a cerrarse de manera más eficaz.

 

Sherry miró a la pareja cerca de ellos y la mirada de Jared siguió la suya.

 

Escudriñando a la joven pareja con expresión aburrida – los típicos chico y chica con una expresión de ‘corazones en sus ojos’ que mantendrían en ese día especial, una expresión que se habrá desvanecido para cuando el sol se ponga – Jared se estremeció, la boca formando una delgada línea y luego frunció el ceño notando la adorable mirada que su madre lanzaba en dirección a ellos.

 

Jared sabía que no era un buen día para tenerle cerca. O – últimamente – ningún otro día de hecho.

 

Pero la amargura era abundante en su lengua y necesitaba soltar algo.

 

Apartando la mirada, Jared dijo- “Demostrar una vez al año que amas a alguien es estúpido. La gente debería comenzar a demostrarlo todos los días”

 

Sherry estaba en silencio y el cuerpo de Jared se tensó, instintivamente engrosando su piel, sintiendo el daño antes de que ella dijera las palabras en una voz tranquila y suave- “¿Entonces, por qué no estás con él para probarlo, Jared?”

 

Aún fue inesperado. La cabeza de Jared se sacudió como si hubiese sido golpeado y bajó los ojos sintiendo que estaban comenzando a humedecerse.

 

Fue un golpe bajo. Ellos nunca lo mencionaron antes y Jared no entendía sus razones para lanzarlo sobre él ahora.

 

La garganta de Jared ardía. Quisiera tragarse el sufrimiento, pero un dolor sordo en su peco que se acostumbro a desvanecer bajo el peso de los recuerdos, le da su lugar al recién despierto e insistente dolor. Y ahora, Jared tenía problemas para respirar, jadeando ligeramente.

 

El momento siguiente, evocó una línea de recuerdos que Jensen no tenía.

 

Con la visión borrosa, Jared observó mientras la serie de imágenes se proyectaban a través de su mente, unas que pertenecían a la realidad de donde venían los sueños de Jared.

 

 

 

_*** Las paredes del hospital de Wisconsin aún eran tan amarillas y frías como Jared las recordaba. Pero entonces, se dio cuenta de Jensen y todo lo demás se desvaneció. Jensen era casi tan alto como Jared, ojos verdes, rostro pecoso, sonrisa brillante, cuando susurró el nombre de Jared._

_Él rompió con Alexis por Jensen, en el departamento de ella, en su territorio._

_Cuando ella lloró, cerró los ojos, sintiéndose como mierda, intentando evitar mirar a la cama en la que compartió noches con ella, recordándolo los pensamientos de amarla más que a nada._

_Pero luego, Jensen llegó y eso no podía compararse con ‘amar más que a nada’. Jensen simplemente era su mundo._

_Vivir con Jensen en la casa del lago fue tan brillante que quisiera parpadear furiosamente._

_Jared despertaba y caía dormido en los brazos de Jensen, algunas veces, estaba asustado de que se desvaneciera en un parpadeo y abrazaba a Jensen con fuerza. Sadie era una perra especial que salió de la nada y se quedó para ser su chica. Algunas veces, Jared veía a su familia y dolía la cantidad de amor que tenía para darles._

_El padre de Jensen falleció en frente de los ojos de ambos. Sucedió tan rápido que Jared no tuvo tiempo de adaptarse a la conmoción cuando Jensen ya se estaba desmoronando. Jared sostuvo fuerte entre sus brazos a Jensen llorando, susurrando mentiras reconfortantes, muerto de miedo de que Jensen se quiebre y él no sea capaz de recoger los pedazos._

_Encontrarse en la Plaza Daley y pasar juntos el Día de San Valentín fue idea de Jensen. Jensen siempre estaba lleno de ideas brillantes. Jared estaba de pie, las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, ladeando la cabeza hacia el brillante sol, el saber que Jensen vendría pronto le calentaba más que los rayos del sol. ***_

 

 

Los recuerdos se interrumpieron abruptamente, el final de ellos huyendo de él, escondiéndose detrás de su realidad.

 

Jared se encontró a sí mismo en el café, los ojos de Sherry sobre él, pero su mente se centró en atrapar el extremo de un recuerdo escurridizo. Antes de que la mente de Jared atrapara el núcleo de la memoria, los bordes dejaron a Jared sin aliento, su corazón sangrando antes de que le dieran una oportunidad para entender.

 

El destello de los recuerdos de otra vida perforaba su cerebro, recogiendo sus propios recuerdos, envolviéndolos con fuerza. Jared no podría decir cuál le pertenecía a él, la cabeza le dolía, pero los ojos verdes del hombre en sus brazos que fue golpeado por el autobús, en frente de la Plaza Daley, hace un año eran tan brillantes como los recordaba. Los brillantes ojos de Jensen.

 

Se levantó bruscamente, con nauseas y la cabeza partiéndose, Jared salió corriendo del café, volcando su silla, sin escuchar a su madre llamándole.

 

 

 

 

\---------------*****--------------

 

 

 

 

El suelo era inestable bajo sus pies y Jared corrió, con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Sus piernas parecían hechas de algodón – le recordaba a sus pesadillas infantiles – sin correr lo bastante rápido y estaba aterrado de no llegar a su destino, de no llegar a la casa del lago a tiempo.

 

Todo se sentía como una pesadilla y Jared no confiaba en que esta realidad le despierte a tiempo.

 

Deslizándose en el asiento del conductor, Jared exhaló una parte de sus miedos justo antes de que otra imagen apareciera con insistencia en su cabeza.

 

La imagen impresa es la misma escena del hospital en Wisconsin y Jared podría haber tenido un _deja vú_ , excepto que Jensen huyó antes de que Jared tuviera la oportunidad de no dejarle ir.

 

Entonces, la imagen junto con la desilusión de Jared se desvaneció y hubo una nueva escena.

 

Jared incluso recordaba el aroma de la licorería – el ligero olor a tabaco y sofisticado whisky – pero la imagen de Jensen en la tienda era más adictiva, como una droga para la sangre de Jared. La cabeza de Jared dio vueltas con mirar los ojos de Jensen fijos en él, verdes, tan brillantes; y con la sensación de los dedos de Jensen en los suyos, piel cálida.

 

Colocando la cabeza sobre el volante, Jared intentó aclarar su mente de las imágenes, respirando pesadamente para alejarlas en un intento de encender el auto y no conducir directo al poste de luz más cercano.

 

Encendió el motor y Jared se alejó de la acera, desgarrando en pedazos las imágenes en su cabeza, los ojos fijos en la carretera.

 

Sabía que las últimas dos imágenes fueron de su vida y su pasado – su dedos picaban con el recuerdo de los dedos de Jensen en su mano – pero aún había el firme conocimiento de que él no tuvo nada de eso.

 

Aparentemente, pertenecían a Jared-un-año-atrás. El que vivía en el tiempo de Jensen. El único al que _su_ Jensen conoció.

 

Una vez más, ese no era él. Era otra versión de él. Pero no _él_.

 

Una necesidad se alzó en su interior y golpeó a Jared en el estomago con una violenta fuerza, la necesidad de no dejar que nadie, ni nada – Jared evitó pensar sobre la imagen de la que fue testigo hace un año – se interponga en el camino de su vida con Jensen.

 

Jared ha terminado con dejar ir a Jensen.

 

Detendría el tiempo si tuviera que hacerlo. Malditas sean las otras imágenes. Jared detendrá el tiempo.

 

Con los ojos en la carretera, Jared conducía rápidamente hacia la casa del lago, con los ojos ardiéndole. Sus labios moviéndose, ordenando silenciosamente- “Vamos, vamos”

 

 

 

 

\---------------*****--------------

 

 

 

 

Jensen conocía todos los aciertos y errores. Era más prudente dejar ir a Jared, pero a juzgar por las exigencias de su corazón, eso nunca iba a ocurrir. Jensen quería tener tanto de Jared como él le deje.

 

El 14 de Febrero de 2009 de Jared, es el día que Jensen recordaba; sabía exactamente donde estaría Jared y planeaba aparecer ahí también.

 

Hizo una parada en la casa del lago, Jensen planeaba llevar la caja con las cartas del ático como prueba.

 

 

 

 

\---------------*****--------------

 

 

 

 

La camioneta de Jared se detuvo en la casa del lago, haciendo rechinar las ruedas.

 

Con un zumbido en los oídos, Jared sacó un pedazo de papel y una pluma para escribir frenéticamente, sus dedos temblando desesperadamente.

 

Pasó un precioso minuto y luego, Jared salió corriendo de la camioneta, puso la nota en el buzón y levantó la bandera.

 

Sin saber cómo detener el temblor de sus manos, Jared envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor en un intento de resistir el romperse en pedazos. Terminó con todo su cuerpo temblando terriblemente.

 

Jared esperó, con el corazón acelerado, intentando empujar la ola de nauseas que amenazaba con cubrirle.

 

Los siguientes destellos de recuerdos son inesperados y crueles.

 

 

 

 

\---------------*****--------------

 

 

 

 

_*** Jared observó a Jensen cruzar la línea de tránsito, mirándole a través de la calle y sonriendo. Los rayos del sol brillaban en Jensen, bailando a través de su rostro y parpadeó, sonriendo a Jared, con arrugas en los ojos._

_La sonrisa de Jared fue amplia en respuesta; Jensen era el único sol en el que siempre se centraba._

_Jensen dio el primer paso y entonces, había un autobús perdiendo el control en el lado derecho. La cabeza de Jared se sacudió hacía el terrible ruido que vino de los frenos del autobús, instintivamente verificando si había alguna amenaza para Jensen, pero el autobús parecía haberse parado en seco._

_Cuando la mirada de Jared regresó hacia Jensen, preocupado, no le encontró._

_Hubo un grito de “Llamen a una ambulancia” y Jared frunció el ceño, intentando averiguar quién estaba herido, pero primero, necesitaba encontrar a Jensen para sacarlo del desastre, los ojos buscaban a su novio en la multitud mientras llamaba al 911, dándole información precisa._

_Jared se movió rápido, acercándose, los ojos escaneando los rostros y desechando los que no pertenecían a Jensen._

_Todas las miradas estaban fijas en el suelo, fijas en algo y Jared dejó caer su mirada también, sus instintos de doctor tomando el mando y recordándole que alguien estaba herido._

_Lo primero que su mente registro fueron los tenis –_ no-no-no – _su interior tornándose frio y se dejó caer en frente del cuerpo antes de siquiera haber reconocido el rostro de Jensen._

_-“Hey, cariño”- Jared tocó el rostro de Jensen, con la visión borrosa cuando sus ojos empezaron a aguarse. Su mente continuó negando todo, gritando protestas en voz alta dentro de su cabeza, pero Jared no puso atención, centrado sólo en Jensen, observando en estado de shock como la mirada desenfocada de Jensen trataba de seguir su voz para identificar dónde estaba Jared._

_Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Jared sonrió tranquilizador, sus lágrimas cayendo sobre la camisa de Jensen- “Así está bien. Sólo mantén tus ojos abiertos para mí”_

_Volviéndose a la multitud, Jared ladró- “Todos den dos pasos atrás”- sus ojos buscando a un oficial, ordenó- “Soy un doctor. Manténgalos apartados. Necesita todo el oxígeno que pueda conseguir”_

_Entonces, su mirada estaba solo en y para Jensen, la voz suave- “Sólo escucha lo que estoy diciendo, sigue mi voz y no te vayas”- Mirando a Jensen, tomó su mano suavemente, en un intento ciego pasarle a Jensen algo de fuerza, con cuidado de no moverle, Jared sugirió- “Parpadea si pues escucharme”_

_Jared observó alerta, los ojos decididos y después notó a Jensen cerrar y abrir lentamente sus ojos verdes, casi como si lo hiciera a través del agua, Jared le sonrió cariñosamente, si apartar los ojos de Jensen- “Lo estás haciendo bien. Todo estará bien, solo aguanta por mí un poco más. Sé que estás cansado y herido, y lo siento-”_

_La voz de Jared se quebró, un sollozo incontrolable amenazó con escapar. Jared tensó su mejilla y respiró profundamente por la nariz, suprimiendo sus emociones, antes de continuar firmemente- “Estarás bien, Jensen. Lo prometo”_

_Jensen parpadeó como respuesta y el corazón de Jared se contrajo con un miedo repentino._

_-“Eres tan fuerte, Jensen, tan fuerte. Solo aguanta por mí, cariño”- su voz se volvió un ronco murmullo, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras continuaba fingiendo una sonrisa para Jensen._

_El pulgar de Jared se acercó a limpiar las gotas de sangre en el rostro de Jensen, encontrando el color insultante contra sus pecas- “Cuando te lleve a casa, sano y salvo, vamos a tomarnos unas vacaciones. Necesitamos algo de tiempo libre. Sólo tú, yo y Sadie tomando baños de sol en alguna isla. Nuestra familia merece eso”_

_Jensen cerró sus ojos de nuevo y Jared esperó a que sus largas pestañas se abrieran, pero Jensen se detuvo._

_-“Jensen”- incitó Jared con gentileza, no le gustó que la señal de parpadeo tardara más de lo que esperaba._

_Jensen abrió los ojos y Jared suspiró, luego tragó pesadamente- “Vamos a estar bien, amor. No tienes idea de cuanto–”_

_Jared se detuvo a media frase cuando Jensen dejó escapar un leve suspiro, su pecho se detuvo y luego todo simplemente se quedó en silencio._

_Jared se congeló, viendo como el brillo de los ojos verdes se desvanecía. ¡No! ¡No!_

_Paralizado y desesperado, los ojos color avellana intentaron ahogarse en los ojos verdes, Jared susurró el nombre que era l único que recordaba en ese momento, con esperanza en su voz- “Jensen”_

_La falta de respuesta de Jensen no quería decir nada. No significaba nada._

_Inclinándose, con los ojos buscando señales de vida en los ojos de Jensen, dándose cuenta de que no hay aire saliendo de su nariz, Jared suplicó- “Cariño, por favor no hagas esto. Por favor”_

_Jared comenzó RCP, rogando con las lágrimas cayendo sin poder contenerlas- “Solo vuelve conmigo”_

_\---------------*****--------------_

_Unos minutos más tarde, los doctores llegaron para encontrar a Jared aferrado a un Jensen sin vida en sus brazos y rogando en voz baja, con los ojos vidriosos- “Por favor, vuelve” ***_

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---------------*****--------------

 

 

 

 

Los recuerdos destellando se desvanecieron, robando todo el aire de los pulmones de Jared y dejando un vacio terrible en su interior. Jared abrió la boca, jadeando, tratando de recuperar un poco de aire. Los recuerdos le sofocaban, la garganta le quemaba.

 

Jared no podía respirar, pero eso ya no parecía importar, no podía encontrar ninguna razón para seguir haciéndolo.

 

Cayó al suelo, su cuerpo cediendo, su brazo derecho aferrado a la base de madera del buzón como si fuera la única cosa que conocía.

 

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas silenciosamente mientras Jared yacía en el suelo. Los ojos bien abiertos observando el cielo azul. No había nada por lo que valiera la pena esperar más.


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

Jensen se encontraba al otro lado de la Plaza Daley, observando con una sonrisa a Jared y su madre charlando y pensó que aquí fue donde todo comenzó.

 

Inconscientemente, Jensen dio el primer paso – los ojos y la mente fijos en Jared, solo los automóviles y autobuses los separaban de estar con aquel a quien eligió para el resto de su vida – antes de que su mano encuentre una carta en su bolsillo y recordó ir a recoger las cartas viejas del ático y hallar una nueva en el buzón.

 

Jensen dio un paso atrás y leyó la carta, una sonrisa triste en su rostro, _“Jensen, tú era ese chico que murió en mis brazos hace un año, en frente de la plaza Daley. Por favor, te lo ruego, no vayas por mí. Sólo espera otro año. Un año. Te lo suplico. Estaré esperándote en la casa del lago. Te amo. Sólo espera por mí”_

 

 

 

 

\---------------*****--------------

 

 

 

 

En la casa del lago, el sonido de la banderita alzándose obligó a Jared a levantar la mirada, los ojos húmedos y recelosos.

 

El sonido de un auto aproximándose sobresaltó a Jared y se preguntó amargamente si su mente había comenzado a jugarle trucos.

 

Jared se levantó, con el corazón en su garganta y miró a la dirección de donde vino el sonido, su estomago se endureció con la ignorancia.

 

El sonido de pasos siguió poco después y Jared mordió su labio inferior, asustado de creer en falsas esperanzas. Apretó los puños con las uñas clavándose en sus palmas, con el fin de asirse a la realidad y no dejarse engañar por otro sueño.

 

Jensen no era un sueño. Sus ojos aún eran tan verdes y brillantes como antes, las pecas apareciendo bajo el sol y su sonrisa hicieron que el corazón de Jared latiera como loco.

 

Jared se movió hacia adelantes, a ciegas. Cuatro grandes pasos hasta alcanzar a Jensen. Hasta que Jensen era una realidad bajo los dedos de Jared, un cuerpo fuerte y firme presionado contra Jared.

 

Abrazó a Jensen fuerte, inhalando y exhalando, los ojos abiertos, estudiando cada línea en el rostro de Jensen con ansia, hasta que se atreve a creer.

 

Las paredes cayeron, la pena escabulléndose desapercibida; Jared se permitió sentir, sin protección y fuerte por la presencia de Jensen, cada célula de su cuerpo empapada en felicidad.

 

-“Esperaste”- susurró Jared incrédulo y maravillado, los ojos fijos en los de Jensen, intentando captar todas las emociones.

 

Jensen le sonrió a Jared, una mano moviéndose para descansar en la parte de atrás del cuello de Jared, acercándolo. Compartiendo el mismo aire, dijo una palabra- “Jared”

 

Y luego, le besó. Sin dudas ni restricciones, le besó profunda y desesperadamente; y Jared no tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando su pecho explotó con _amor_ y _deseo_. Respondiendo el beso, cada centímetro de él hambriento de Jensen e intentando tenerle más cerca, los dedos de Jared se aferraron con fuerza a la tela de la camisa de Jensen, empujándolo contra su cuerpo y sin dejarle ir.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Epílogo_ **

****

 

 

 

El 19 de Julio de 2010, Jared intercambió turnos con uno de sus colegas después de que prometió pasar el día con Jensen y volvió a casa temprano.

 

El verano ha tomado control total del clima, ni siquiera dejando que una lluvia de verano rompa el hechizo del calor inusual, aire seco y follaje plateado brillante.

 

La casa del lago le dio la bienvenida a Jared con una calma y vacío poco familiar; incluso los alrededores parecían estar atrapados en el momento. Eso revolvió algo en él, provocando una preocupación que se mostraba en la superficie y formaba líneas de expresión en su frente.

 

Jensen era una constante que estaba siempre en el lugar en que Jared le buscaba y funcionaba de la misma forma para Jared, ambos se aseguraban de que es nunca cambiaría. Después de todo lo que ellos habían pasado para estar juntos, se aferraban el uno al otro con más fuerza de la que las parejas promedio lo hacían.

 

Cuando cada esquina de la casa fue revisada y los llamados a Jensen y Sadie se quedaron sin respuesta, Jared salió, la preocupación quedó a cargo poniéndole nervioso. Sus ojos avellana miraron alrededor, mientas el leve viento del lago revolvía su cabello y el sol enviaba rayos para calentar su piel, pero él no se dio cuenta de los detalles que no le habían llevado a Jensen.

 

La falta de conocimiento de donde estaba Jensen, evocó un sentimiento desagradable e inquietante en la boca del estomago de Jared.

 

Inspeccionó los alrededores con la mirada intensa, Jared notó la bandera del buzón levantada y se acercó cruzando la distancia con pasos grandes, la mirada fija en la banderita, el ceño fruncido. Apretó la mano alrededor de la bandera, su mente trajo de vuelta recuerdos intermitentes de él al otro lado del tiempo de Jensen y sin tener permitido acercarse.

 

Jared estaba agradecido por el pasado que los llevó a estar juntos, pero fue ese mismo pasado el que intentó separarlos y Jared no le tenía mucho afecto. Él no confiaba en el tiempo. Confiaba en ellos.

 

Sacó la carta del buzón, Jared leyó las palabras, su boca comenzando a ensancharse en las esquinas, mientras el sol iluminó las palabras, _“Date la vuelta”_

 

Una carta en el buzón de Jensen le trajo un sentimiento nostálgico, era como leer un libro que te sabías de memoria en tu niñez, pero sólo ahora tenías la oportunidad para valorarlo plenamente, una que no tuviste la suerte de tener antes.

 

Jared reconoció los pasos de Jensen detrás de él, escuchando simultáneamente su voz.

 

-“Jared”- su nombre era solo para que Jensen deletree correctamente.

 

Jared giró sobre sus talones, una necesidad de tener la prueba de que Jensen estaba justo ahí con él, fue inmediata y exigente.

 

Jensen estaba ahí de pie, donde Jared esperaba, solido y real, los ojos estrechándose contra los rayos del sol. Sonriendo felizmente sólo para Jared.

 

Al momento después, Jensen estaba justo donde Jared quiere que este – abrazado fuerte entre los brazos de Jared. Jensen susurró algo suave contra el cuello de Jared, mientras Jared se aferraba a él, con los ojos cerrados, la barbilla descansando sobre el hombro de Jensen, respirando su esencia, perdido en la perfección del _ahora_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---------------*****--------------

 

 

 

 

Jensen estaba tumbado sobre su estomago en su cama, la luz del sol entraba por las ventanas y bailaba sobre su piel, el cuerpo resbaladizo de sudor y cálido, desnudo y expuesto para que las manos y labios de Jared recorran.

 

Las yemas de los dedos de Jared comenzaron un camino desde la parte de atrás del cuello de Jensen, frotando suavemente el pulgar a lo largo del cabello húmedo de sudor. Jared se inclinó para soplar una bocanada de aire sobre un área de la piel y después lamer las gotas de sudor con la punta de su lengua. Jensen se estremeció en respuesta, la cabeza enterrada en la almohada, el cuerpo dócil y relajado debajo de Jared.

 

La mano de Jared – la palma de su mano contra la piel de Jensen – siguió hacia abajo por la espalda de Jensen, presionando ligeramente para sentir cada curva. Su mano se detuvo debajo de la cintura, las pecas esparcidas en la espalda baja llamando su atención. Jared dejó besos ligeros a lo largo de la piel pálida, su lengua lanzándose a probar el calor y la sal de la piel suave, acercándose, rodeado por el sonido de la entrecortada respiración de Jensen y bañado en su esencia.

 

-“Jared”- su nombre fue amortiguado contra la almohada.

 

Jared elevó los ojos, su boca cerrada sobre la cálida piel de Jensen y le observó ladeando la cabeza para mirarle, moviendo el cuerpo bajo los labios de Jared.

 

Los ojos de Jensen eran más oscuros de lo usual, la visión borrosa, intentando fijarla sobre los ojos de Jared, una súplica sin voz en su mirada.

 

-“Jared”- insistió Jensen, en algo que no podía poner en palabras e hizo otro intento lamiendo sus labios secos. La mirada de Jared se movió involuntariamente hacia los labios gruesos de Jensen, brillantes con saliva.

 

Hipnotizado, Jared tragó pesadamente, la boca abierta y exigiendo sentir cada curva bajo sus labios, la legua seca. Cuando la lengua de Jensen salió de nuevo para humedecer su labio inferior, Jared se perdió.

 

Su cuerpo cubrió el de Jensen antes de que Jared tuviera oportunidad de darse cuenta de ello.

 

-“Me vuelves loco, cariño”- murmuró Jared al oído de Jensen, antes de morder suavemente su lóbulo.

 

La piel de Jared quemaba como si estuviera en llamas, el pecho presionado firmemente contra la espada de Jensen, deseando todo al mismo tiempo. La dura polla de Jared, situada entre las nalgas de Jensen, dio una embestida a ciegas anhelando entrar en el cuerpo de Jensen.

 

Jensen comenzó a gemir bajo él justo antes de que Jared se inclinara para acunar su rostro, ladeándolo y robándose el final del gemido con un rudo beso.

 

El cuerpo de Jared se acercó más, persiguiendo la boca de Jensen, su lengua lamiendo el interior, explorando y entonces su boca tragando la lengua de Jensen. La respiración de Jensen se entrecortó, el cuerpo empujando hacia arriba en un intento por conseguir algo de fricción.

 

Apartándose para conseguir algo de aire, respirando con fuerza, Jensen se movió, volviéndose hacia el calor de Jared, instintivamente tratando de acercarse más, insatisfecho con la falta de conexión del cuerpo de Jared y el suyo- “Vamos, Jared. Sólo muévete, muévete”- exigió y Jared se removió para darle a Jensen algo de espacio sin romper el contacto corporal.

 

Al final, fue Jared el que giró con impaciencia el cuerpo de Jensen sobre su espalda- “Jensen– necesitó–” – las roncas palabras de Jared no tenían sentido mientras _el deseo_ nublaba su cerebro.

 

En su lugar, Jared se inclinó para presionar su boca contra los gruesos labios de Jensen, deslizando su lengua en el interior y enredando sus lenguas.

 

Jensen jadeó dentro del beso y curvo sus manos en el cabello de Jared, jalando ligeramente, acercándole aún más, levantando sus piernas para aferrarse alrededor de la cintura de Jared.

 

Jared se alejó para mirarle a los ojos, apoyándose en ambas manos, el cuerpo temblando ligeramente con anticipación. Jensen le observó intensamente, las manos deslizándose por los hombros de Jared, la dedos clavándose en la carne, la voz acalorada- “Deja de provocar y solo hazlo”- empujó las caderas hacia arriba, las pollas rozándose y Jared gruñó.

 

Le tomó a Jared dos largos minutos encontrar el lubricante mientras Jensen le distraía acariciando su propia polla, retorciéndose intencionalmente sobre las sabanas.

 

-“No”- Jared alejó la mano de Jensen y deslizó dos dedos en su interior a la vez, observando a Jensen atentamente por cualquier indicio de malestar.

 

Jared consiguió una reacción positiva de Jensen cuando él cerró los ojos, arqueando la espalda y gimiendo en voz alta, gritando algo incomprensible. Podía haber sido una maldición o el nombre de Jared, no estaba seguro, pero por el tono en la voz de Jensen, estaba convencido de que su novio lo disfrutaba mucho.

 

Cuando Jensen lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su piel, Jared se inclinó para lamer una línea en el cuello de Jensen, incitando- “Amo tu sabor”- murmuró.

 

Jensen se volvió a mirarle a los ojos, la boca abierta en una invitación y Jared aplastando su boca en la de Jensen, mordiendo más que un verdadero beso, mientras sus dedos trabajaban en abrir a Jensen.

 

Jensen rompió el beso, jadeando por aire, empujando ligeramente a Jared por los hombros. Jared captó la indirecta y se movió para tomar su polla en la mano derecha, deslizándose dentro de Jensen, la necesidad quemándole por dentro, sus ojos nunca se apartaron del rostro de Jensen.

 

Jensen le sostuvo la mirada, los ojos salvajes. Cuando Jared se empujó hasta el fondo en su interior, Jensen tiró de él para un corto beso.

 

Jared se detuvo un segundo, descansando su frente contra la de Jensen mientras ambos respiraban con dificultad.

 

-“Aguanta”- fue la única advertencia para Jensen antes de que retrocediera y regresara dentro bruscamente. Aceleró; rápidas y fuertes embestidas, perdido en Jensen, sintiendo su orgasmo tomando forma y tratando de hacer que Jensen se corriera primero.

 

Sus cuerpos deslizándose juntos, el sudor mezclándose entre ellos y Jensen empujó sus caderas hacia adelante para salir al encuentro de las embestidas de Jared, antes de suspirar- “Jared”- como si estuviera muriendo, como si ya no pudiera contenerse.

 

Jared fijó su mirada a los ojos suplicantes de Jensen y se inclinó para masturbar su polla goteando, con movimientos rápidos, justo como Jensen lo deseaba.

 

Le tomó unas pocas sacudidas para que Jensen se corriera con un grito. Jared mantuvo los ojos en Jensen mientras lentamente lamía sus dedos, probando a Jensen. Después, se apoyó en una mano para comenzar a embestir con fuerza dentro de Jensen, sus caderas vacilando mientras se acercaba.

 

Jared se corrió, maldiciendo y estremeciéndose sobre Jensen, colapsando y cayendo para cubrir la boca de Jensen en un beso desordenado.

Las manos de Jensen se movieron a ciegas para abrazar a Jared, como para mantenerlo a salvo.

 

 

 

 

\---------------*****--------------

 

 

 

 

Jensen se encontraba junto a la ventana abierta, mirando al lago. El atardecer brillando sobre la superficie del agua formando un resplandor naranja.

 

Todo parecía tranquilo, listo para ser arrastrado dentro de un sueño.

 

Jensen apretó la manta alrededor de su pecho, temblando ligeramente, cuando el viento nocturno se elevó desde el lago.

 

-“Vamos a la cama, cariño”- dijo Jared suavemente detrás de él, acercándose, las manos llegando a apretar la cintura de Jensen y él no necesitó más la cobija, Jared irradiaba calor suficiente para ambos.

 

Jensen permaneció en silencio por un minuto y Jared esperó con paciencia, dándole tiempo, confiado en que había algo de lo que Jensen quería desahogarse.

 

La voz de Jensen fue baja cuando continuó- “Nunca pensé que sería feliz aquí, en este lugar”- Jared escucho los pensamientos no expresados al final de eso, pensamientos de la madre de Jensen, de su familia, de esta casa que se convirtió en parte de la propia familia de ambos.

 

-“¿Y ahora?”- Jared colocó su barbilla sobre el hombro de Jensen, el corazón latiendo más rápido, anticipando la respuesta y preocupándose sin ninguna razón al mismo tiempo.

 

-“No hay otro sitio en el que prefiera estar”- dijo Jensen simplemente, sus manos deteniéndose encima de las suyas y Jared dejó escapar un suspiro.

****

****

****

**_Fin_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui se acaba el fic, muchisimas gracias a quienes leyeron esta traducción y a quienes se tomaron el tiempo para dejar un kudo o un comentario <3 <3


End file.
